


A quarter

by an_nn_n



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drama, Family, M/M, Reality, Romance, flight attendants! moonbin, kid!sanha, lawyer!eunwoo, single father! Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n
Summary: When you turn 25th, people said its a quarter of a lifetime, you find lots of things are slowly changing in your life. Your priority, your way to see the world, or even the world itself. You become more conscious of the world and see how it evolves around. The problem you encounter everyday, each passing day you realized how fucked up the world is.orWhen country lawyer, Eunwoo, and Senior Flight attendant, Moonbin meet and they share how fucked up the world is together. and try to put little Sanha in the equation.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	1. Meet Binnie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm starting a new fanfic. This fanfic will be heavier than my previous. There will be warning on certain chapters. There will also be notes to explain terms I used.  
> Everything that I write in this fic is a fact, every case I write is based on true story that happened somewhere in the world. Please do mind that I'm not writing with malicious intent but purely to give you insight with what happened in the world.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Beginning of Spring, 2020

“Eunwoo Appa! Look. The house next to us is not dark anymore!” Sanha shouts from the porch as he plays with his robot.

Eunwoo jogged from his kitchen, he is preparing for dinner as he just got back from work. He tries to see the house next to his. When he first moved, it’s occupied by a new led couple when they suddenly moved last winter. It's been empty for a while and it makes Sanha quite afraid to go out at night. When he sees the house beside his house is suddenly bright by a lamp, he knows he will have a neighbor soon.

“Sanha! Do you want to bake cookies and give them to the homeowner?” Sanha's eyes practically shone, he nodded furiously.

2 hours later, Eunwoo and Sanha are standing in front of the newly occupied home. He rings the bell, twice already. Just when Sanha wants to ring the third time, the door opens, showing a well-proportioned man with sleepy eyes and messy hair. “WHO?” he shouted, eyes closed, it made Sanha jump in shock and hid behind Eunwoo’s leg.

“I'm sorry. Did we disturb you? My name is Eunwoo, I live next door and I bring cookies, welcome to the neighborhood,” Eunwoo said smiling.

The person seems to realize that he is quite impolite, “Ah, sorry for shouting to your little boy. I’m Moonbin. I just moved here. Do you want to come in?” He let the door open more. 

Eunwoo can see the house is still unclean and empty. There are still lots of boxes unopened. Moonbin scratches his head, “Sorry for the mess,”

Eunwoo shakes his head, “No. It's okay. I understand. I can give you help. Tomorrow is Saturday,”

“Ah, tomorrow is Saturday? if it's no problem it will be a big help for me,”

Eunwoo then chooses to not get in, an excuse that Moonbin needs to continue his rest and it's time for Sanha dinner. Eunwoo did not forget to give the cookies though.

Eunwoo did go to Moonbin house the next day. When he asked whether Sanha wanted to go or not, Sanha just said he wanted to, but for the whole time, he only hid behind Eunwoo’s leg. “If the angry uncle angry again you will protect me right, appa?” Sanha asked as they waited for Moonbin to open the door.

Moonbin opens the door, now with tidy hair and proper clothing, tank top and basketball shorts are proper, right? “Ah, neighbor! come in!” he chirped happily.

“Hey, yeah. I would like to offer a hand to you know tidying up,” He gestured to the living room that was still full of boxes. 

“Oh God! thanks. I don't think I can finish this thing within a day. I Just finished my room and toilets. essentials,” he said.

Eunwoo then chooses to sit on the floor, thank God he wears just training pants and t-shirt. Sanha is still afraid of Moonbin's presence. Knowing that Moonbin just squatted down, matching Sanha’s eye level. “Hello, little man. Who is in here?” he asks as he hands him a small bottle of water.

“Ddana! my name is Ddana!” Sanha chirp in, showing his perfect white teeth.

“Ddana? such a cute name! Would you like to help me Ddana?” Moonbin met with an eager nod from Sanha.

Eunwoo has already begun opening the card box, he hands Sanha cushion so he can sit. Sanha is a quiet boy so Eunwoo doesn't really need to take full attention. Thankfully he did bring Sanha’s favorite toys so the boy will not be too boring. 

Eunwoo was helping Moonbin to put his belongings. It's actually not that much, simple and minimalistic probably suited Moonbin more. He did find a box full of miniature and money but he didn't dare to touch it. 

“Eunwoo appa. Look, it's so cute!” Sanha is holding up a miniature of Pisa with his thumbs and forefinger. Eunwoo’s heart at lapse afraid his son will drop it.

“Hey, you should ask to touch and be careful,” He took the miniature from Sanha’s hand.

“Don't mind it. I should place it too, but it's too many. Maybe I should just leave it on the box till my next day off,” Moonbin added. He comes back from the kitchen who looks more decent.

“It's okay. We have all day and tomorrow,”

Moonbin takes the box and opens it for Sanha, “Nah, it's okay. Ddana can play with this. Do you want to play?” He takes out an Eiffel miniature and gives it to eager Sanha.

“It's Sanha,” Eunwoo finally corrected it.

“I want to call him Ddana tough. Can’t I?” Eunwoo nods as he sees Sanha give focus to the miniatures in the box.

“Ahjussi, what is this?” Sanha takes out the brown canyon minestrone, a heavy one.

Moonbin helps him and then starts to put the miniature on the respecting place, “Ahjussi name is bin. You can call me Bin hyung!” Sanha burrows his eyebrows like thinking, he pouts and stops doing anything. “I don't like to call you bin hyung!” he exclaimed as Eunwoo gave another heart laps.

“Sorry, Moonbin-ssi,” Eunwoo shows his apologetic looks.

“Binnie! I want to call ahjussi Binnie!” Sanha shouted happily.

Moonbin replied with a laugh. “Binnie is it, Now, help me to put that an Eiffel on here,” Moon Bin lifted Sanha so he could put the miniatures on the shelf.

Eunwoo sees how his son and Moonbin still playing with the miniature while putting it on the shelf makes him volunteer for cooking lunch. When he sees ingredients on the fridge he clearly wants to say that it's typical of bachelor. He didn't want to offend the homeowner but he wanted to run to his home to cook a better lunch. But still, he ended up just making a kimchi jjigae, the healthiest and easiest he can make for the -already done- rice.

They stop their work, there are a few boxes left and they will need cleaning and it's all done, but now, they need to refuel their energy. Sanha can eat anything but still needs his bips, and he is in phase to only want to eat in his boat cartoon plate. Eunwoo ran to take the bips and the plate, he did snatch a few apples from his fridge. Moonbin just laughs at how Sanha beams seeing his bowl.

“I see you have so many miniatures. A hobby?” Eunwoo tries to make small conversation as he diverts his focus to Sanha who convinces Eunwoo he is a big boy and can eat all by himself. 

“Ah, sort of. I got it when I go there,”

“Is traveling your hobby?” Eunwoo now tries to clean Sanha’s check who is full of soup.

“More like a job to me. Is it your hobby?” Moonbin started asking questions too.

“Not really. I do like travel time by time but I enjoy cup of coffee in the warmth of home with classical music playing,”

“Wait till you take a cup of coffee and sit on the veranda looking at the amazing Santorini,” Moonbin adds.

“You’ve been there? I like seeing pictures of some countries abroad. But I do believe the real ones are different from the photos. It must be really crowded there,” 

“Last month, I think? Been there a couple of times. Well yes, it's crowded but it's fun, historically fun,”

Eunwoo hums, Sanha suddenly hits Eunwoo forearms, as the older are holding his spoon but there is no rice on it. Eunwoo just chuckled as he gave back the spoon and Sanha happily munched his food. 

“What did you do for life, Bin-ssi? It seems you like to go around the world but you buy this house which is outskirts and quite cheap? How old are you?”

Their district, Gangseo District is located Outskirt of Seoul, It's closer to Bucheon than the center of Seoul. “Because it's near my home-based. I just see that the house is on sale and the first thing I did after leaving the dormitory was buy this house. And I'll soon to turn 25, How about you,”

“Same, I’m 25. And Dormitory? Home-based? I don't understand,” Eunwoo gets more confused.

“Ah, I'm Flight Attendant. for Sokor Airlines International flight,” Bin gave his smiles.

Eunwoo let out chuckled, “As expected. Yeah, traveling for work. I thought you were a kinda rich executive for a startup company or something. Someone that will out in The Bachelor,” Bin let out his loud laugh. “The Bachelor? How can you imagine me like that?”

“Don't you have a mirror or something?” And Bin let out another laugh.

“So, how about you? May I know Sanha’s other parents?” As he did the meal and headed to the dishes, Eunwoo took care of Sanha’s plates and dirtied bips.

“I'm not his biological parents. I’m very much still single and unmarried. Long short story, I am his by law his guardian until he is presented as an adult. We can talk this some other time maybe,”

Sanha, whose stomachs are full, is bringing his sippy cups to the sofa and laying on there. He saw the adult who was now putting the plates on the dishwasher machine. 

“Appa, can we go there someday? It's really beautiful,” Sanha pointed at a miniature of Machu Picchu which Bin put at the top of the shelf.    
Eunwoo walked to Sanha, and sitting beside him, eyes traveled to the shelf. “It is. We should go there someday when you are a big boy!” he said.

“Machu Picchu? I've only gone there once in my life. It's so hard to get that route. I get it when as part of my test for the assistant of Flight manager. Binnie will take Ddana everywhere Ddana wants!” Bin joined the conversation. 

Sanha's eyes shine, “Really?” Bin nods, “When you are older and you have a good score at school and become a good boy for Eunwoo-appa. I'll take you there,” he ruffles Sanha's hair didn't realize that it makes Eunwoo blush.

Bin turns on the TV for Sanha as the kids look comfortable on the sofa, he chooses the cartoon network before he and Eunwoo continue unboxing the last few boxes.

“You haven't said what you do, by the way,” Bin knew the one who started the conversation.

“Oh, yeah. I work in the Seoul Southern District Court prosecutor office. I'm a state lawyer, pro bono case,” Eunwoo said.

“Waw, that was…. I don't know. So harsh isn't it?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Pro Bono? Isn't it usually for the poor and usually against the big one?”

Eunwoo nods, “Yeah, we really try to give everyone justice, poor or rich,” Eunwoo finals.

They are opening the last box, containing some books and DVDs when they realize there is no sound from Sanha. They look at the boy who happily snuggles his sippy cup and sleeps.

“Sanha is sleeping,”

“Yeah, he always sleeps after he's done with his meal and finishes his sippy cups. Thank God he is the type that easy to eat and sleep,”

“How old Sanha is?”

“7? or 5 in International. He is in Kindergarten near my office,”

“He looks so peaceful,” Bin said as his eyes stayed on Sanha’s rhythm breath.

“He has had a harsh life before. I try to make his life better,” Bin doesn't pursue any more.

After they are done with the last box, Eunwoo wants to start vacuuming, “Hey, it's okay. I can take care of the rest. Go home, Vacuum are loud, Sanha will wake up,” 

“Is it ok?”

Bin nodded, “Completely fine. Go!” 

Eunwoo lifted Sanha easily, “Thank you for help, Eunwoo,” 

“No problem. Glad I can help. I Don't know if it's not, when will you be done putting this? waiting for your next day off?”

Bin laughed, “Yeah, on 4 days maybe. If I'm luckily got flight back here,”

“Oh, about flight, when and where will your flight be tomorrow?”

“The driver will pick me around 4 am, Ill flight to Los Angeles at 8 in the morning, 13-hour flight,”

“Hearing it makes me sick already,” as Bin was escorting Eunwoo out, he stopped the dad just before Eunwoo went out the door. Bin handed him the phone.

“May I get your number? I don't know, we seem to click to talk about the world,” Eunwoo happily takes the phone, he enters his number one hand as the other still holds Sanha.

He gives back the phone to the owner, “Text me when you land. Or just give me photos. I want to see Los Angeles too. Also, yeah, maybe we can be a good partner to talk about the world. What possible happens when people who handle the poor meet people who handle the rich, right?” Eunwoo smiles before really back to his own home.

The next morning, When Eunwoo wakes up at 6, to prepare for the day, he sees a new message coming at 4.

+82xxxxxxx

It's Moonbin Your neighbor. I’m off to report to base. Wish you a good day. Thank you for your help yesterday. See you soon, Eunwoo.

Eunwoo quickly saves the number under the name “Binnie” and proceeds to work that day.


	2. First case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bath up, wine in a glass, and they spilled some of it for a tea in the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the trivia and notes at the end

Eunwoo just puts Sanha to sleep, after reading 2 bedtime stories, because Sanha persuades him and says one story is not enough. Sanha even makes a promise to eat more veggies for breakfast if Eunwoo reads another story. Sanha sleeps in the middle of the second story though.

Eunwoo is checking his phone, as he opens his laptop to do more work. Just after, his phone goes off a new message on display. Eunwoo groaned, hoping it's not his boss wanting an update on the case. But he found Moonbin, sent him a picture of an airport, LAX in the chat. Eunwoo type the reply fast, “Just landed?” Instead of a reply, he got a call from Moonbin right there. Eunwoo straightens his leg as he answers the call, pillow in his laps. “Hey,” He heard Moonbin say.

“Hey to you too. Hows there? Are you just landed?”

“Nope. Just enter my room at the hotel and connect to wifi,” Eunwoo can hear huff sound and bed dipped.

“Ok. Rest Moonbin. Isn't it Morning there?,” Eunwoo looked at the clock in his laptop, counting in his head.

“Yep. I want to talk to you though,” Eunwoo knows if the conversation is done by face the other will see his blushing face.

“Don't be stupid. We can talk at any time. You need your rest. You're gonna fly again soon, right?”

“How is the little boy? I didn't hear his voice,”

“Down for the night which you should too,”

Moonbin let out a heartfelt laugh, “Fine. I’ll rest. Talk to you later when I'm back to Korea,”

Eunwoo hums, he hears how the line got disconnected before putting his phone to the table. Now, it's time to focus on his own work.

The next day, Eunwoo is busy taking care of Sanha. Sanha is done with his uniform, waiting for Eunwoo to finish making breakfast. Soon, his phone goes off, “Sanha. Can you please get Appa’s phone?” he hears Sanha grunts before little steps to his phone location and brings it to him.

“Who calls you, Appa?”

“It's Bin. You know who lives next door,” Eunwoo lowered the kitchen stove and he answered the call, don't forget to put it on speaker.

“BINNIE!!!” Sanha sherk before Bin makes a voice.

“Hey, Ddana!!!” Moonbin's happy voice then filled the house.

“Binnie where are you? Can Ddana play at your house? After Ddana finish school, ”

“Binnie is working so ddana cant play today. Next time ok?”

“Work? Like Appa?”

“Yep. Like your father,” Sanha are mouthing “o” as Eunwoo take the phones, “Hey,”

“Well, hello. How’d you do?”

“Good. I'm preparing breakfast, “ Eunwoo took off the phone, he put Sanha’s food on the plate and told the boy to eat breakfast. 

“Sorry about that. Sanha need to eat his breakfast or we will be late,”

“Good. you should eat too. Preparing breakfast and lunch together is hard,”

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, “Talk to me about it. So, back to Korea?” 

“Yeah. On the way to the airport now. Should be back tonight. Probably around midnight,”

“Alright. Be careful,”

“You too. Enjoy your work today,” Eunwoo groaned.

“Why? Seems so displeased,”

“I have court later this afternoon and I don't think I prepare enough,”

“You can do it. It's ok. You know, there is never really lose or winning of cases, winning or losing is about how you display your argument so the juror will be on your side,”

“You seems to know a lot,”

“Well, I may overhear one or two,”

“We really should talk about this soon,” Eunwoo seeing Sanha will be done with his breakfast.

“Yep. Soon,” and he did bid goodbye to Bin that morning.

Eunwoo dropping Sanha to his school first. He makes sure Sanha enters his classroom before turn his car to his office. The court that day didn't really end up good. The plaintiff is not coming, only the lawyers and the data is not even fully fulfilled. It's actually made Eunwoo’s blood boiled. He wants this case to end so he can move to the other. They ended rescheduling the court for a few days. It means, Eunwoo needs to bring that case, and another possible case home. Eunwoo was texting Moonbin all day, even there will not reply since Moonbin is flying across the ocean at the moment. But he just needs to blow off some steams. It's not that Eunwoo doesn't have friends, but you can't talk about the case with friends from the office because you never know what he did behind with your information, and talk to other friends which contain Sanha’s friend parent are definitely not. 

Every night, Eunwoo usually sleeps late even after putting Sanha in his own bed. Because of the impending case today, Eunwoo now needs to review 2 more cases at the same time. Eunwoo hears a car sound outside his home, he looks at the clock, a quarter past 11, ‘must be Bin,’ he thinks. Eunwoo was expecting a message from Moonbin as he put his phone beside. Not long, his phone chimed. Instead of a massage like a good night or something, he got another message.

“Open up, I’m Outside”

Eunwoo scrambled to sit and sprint to open his door. Just outside his door, Moonbin still in his uniform, that man doesn't look like he just did a 13-hour flight from another continent. “Hey,” Eunwoo hoped, his voice didn't crack.

“As expected you haven't slept. Can I come in?”

Eunwoo let Moonbin in and put his luggage inside. He proceeds to lock the door as Moonbin sits on the sofa, “Still working on the case?” he asks.

‘Yeah. another case is coming up and I need to take it so it's like having two cases at the same time. Both will have court soon. And the plaintiff is all jerks,” Eunwoo comes to put together the discarded papers. 

Suddenly Eunwoo feels a tug in his arm and he falls into half Moonbin’s lap. “Want to blow off some steam?” Moonbin’s voice is definitely heavier.

Eunwoo’s eyes trained to the full lips just inches before his own, “Isn't you need to rest? How about jet lag?”

“Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine. And I do need to blow some steam off too. I can sleep later. My next flight is not until another 10 hours,”

Within the next seconds, Eunwoo found his lips met the other lips, they kept nibbling until Eunwoo tapped the shoulder, oxygen needed. “My room upstairs, Sanha sleeping in this floor I don't want to imagine what gonna happen if he found his father’s lips on their new neighbor lips,” Moonbin give cheeky smile before giving the older a peck, “You talk too much,”

Moonbin awake as Eunwoo’s alarm goes off. He stirred and felt Eunwoo was already up. They didn't have sex last night, just some -heavy- make-out session to blow some steam off. Eunwoo jokes Moonbin should court him properly first before really have sex and Moonbin reply with they are perfectly functioning adult and sex are necessary.

“Go back to sleep. I need to go to work,” Eunwoo pat the bare body of Moonbin.

“Naah, I should go back to my own home, isn't it?” Moonbin tries to wake up, he indeed just sleeps for 3 hours, and his body really needs rest.

Moonbin didn't take his uniform, he wore his jacket and took the dirtied one to his suitcase downstairs. Eunwoo follows behind.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He said to Eunwoo.

Eunwoo nodded, “Seriously, text me. Even if I can't reply right away, just text me,”

“Is it okay if I talk about a case with you? I mean, name it all? Will, you spread it out?”

Moonbin laughs, “Dude, I spent half my time in the air, I don't fucking care what happened with the land and if I got problems, I make sure I got you as my lawyer, free or not,” Eunwoo let out a little laugh.

“I'll text you. but when you back again, I hope the court is done and I can spill are the tea to you,”

“I can't wait,” Moonbin said mockingly.

Eunwoo opened his door to let his neighbor out, “Where will be your next destination?” he asked.

“I'm still on American duty until next 3 months. First three month as maitre d’cabin,”

Eunwoo makes sure Moonbin enters his own house before hurriedly waking Sanha up. They then proceed to do their day as usual.

Eunwoo and Moonbin keep texting. Eunwoo finds that Moonbin is heading to New York with this team and he cant is back since his ‘24 hours’ off just happened when he landed in New York. Eunwoo made Moonbin take a lot of photos if he decided to take a walk. Eunwoo focuses on both courts he needs to handle, he makes sure the juror is competent. Moonbin said he should get a flight on Thursday morning from New York. But something happened, he then left as a substitute and needed to be stood by the flight attendant. Eunwoo told, that tomorrow, there will be another hearing and Eunwoo can't stress enough, one of the witnesses fell down the stairs and has broken arms. Moonbin sends a bunch of funny stickers and it makes Eunwoo a little bit better. Moonbin told that his schedule to fly should be around midnight so he expected to arrive around sunset time.

When Friday comes, Eunwoo just sends a good morning massage, does not expect an answer as he just wants Moonbin to know he will be busy with the court throughout the day. That morning, he opts Sanha to have a sleepover at Daehwi’s house, one of Sanha friend and their parents are Eunwoo’s friend. Sanha is delighted even Daehwi’s house just next block from their own. When Eunwoo comes to an empty home, Eunwoo can sign as loud as he wants. He even prepares to sink himself in warm water with bath salt. Eunwoo text Moonbin to just enter his house, tell the neighbor the keys, and so on because he doesn't want to bother when he relaxing with scented aroma. 

“Seems comfortable. Mind if I join?” A voice startled Eunwoo, he is in the middle to loosen his muscle after hours sitting.

Eunwoo looked up and found Moonbin with his arm crossed, lean on his door-framed, uniform off and left with a t-shirt and loose pants.

“Oh! where is your uniform?” he asks, Moonbin now walks inside and sits on the side of the bathtub, playing with purple water.

“I already went back to my home to change before come here. Don't want to come smelling like piss for you. Why? You have things for me in uniform?” Eunwoo is a blushing mess and Moonbin just laughs.

“Fine. So, how is the court going? Can the tea be spilled or not?

Eunwoo pours another glass of wine and hand it to Moonbin. “Come join me, let me spill the wine of the courtroom,”

Moonbin finishes his first glass before strip off and joins to enter the bathroom. Eunwoo never knows his bathtub can take two grown-up men together, even if they need to fold their knees so it does not bump.

“Where is the little guy anyway?”

“Sleepover,”

“Did you take him to sleepover so we can have a night together or is it his sleepover schedule?” 

Eunwoo’s cheek reddened both because of the warm water and another from smooth flirtation, “Both,” he answered. “And because I want this warm nice fragrant bath,”

“Okay. Now want to tell me your day? How is your court? Did you win?”

Eunwoo shakes his head. “In the end, the plaintiff withdraws as they know it will make them lose. But there still damage still need to be taken care of,”

Moonbin moved to a better position, “What are those cases actually?”

“So a new apartment block will be built around the area next to the river. The developer is the plaintiff,”

“Wait, wait, so the big guy is the one who brought it to the court?” Eunwoo nods, “Why?”

“He exclaimed that the residents are lying to their company. When they bought the land, they bought it at a high price since its riverside and good area, you know they can sell for a good price if there is an apartment with a river view, right? So, when they bought it with tons of money, they didn't know that the land around that area is still moving, and it will make the building process take lots of money too. The company exclaimed that the residents are lying and deceive to get money,”

Moonbin sign to Eunwoo to turn, he told him he was gonna help Eunwoo wash his back which the older man obliged. “So? Why do they withdraw in the end? What is their goal actually when they take it to court?”

“When the case is up you know all of us to think that kind of crazy and troublesome case. The developer wants the contract to be annulled. I’m not even a civil lawyer, I am a criminal lawyer, but, excuse me for being the junior lawyer, they give it to me in that case. SInce I am still a junior and I quoted ‘it can bring experience to your lawyer career’ and they only give me one paralegal to help. Big case lack of sources. They kinda predict the citizen gonna lose anyway,” Eunwoo takes a deep breath and sips his wine again.

“Hearing process is another hell. They didn't come until the third hearing. Do you even know, they are the plaintiff yet they didn't bring enough proof that the citizens are lying. Their lawyers are a big shot one and told us to go look for the proof and if I can't give proof that the citizen is not lying that means they are lying. Fucking sick,”

Eunwoo suddenly turns around and signs they change position, he can't just let Moonbin help him and not give it back, “And you know what, I did, I did find a proof that they never ask and they never bother to survey the location beforehand. The moving land is actually not that much but it still affects the building. In the last hearing, I threw to them all of the proof and I did throw insults that they don't have competent survey team,” Moonbin let out moans as Eunwoo massaged his clavicle and loosen the knot in his muscle.

“Waw, wow. I can't imagine you inside the courtroom, I should watch it when I have a free day. It will be hot,” Eunwoo laughed.

“I look ridiculous in the courtroom,” he said. 

“So, they withdraw, isn't it win for you? Why don't you party with your colleague? drinking outside?”

“Yes they withdraw but they want the citizens who live on the moving land to give back 50% of the selling price as it is in a different condition with the other part of the land. And yes, the association are agreed and it ends with they sign a new contract,”

Moonbin scoff, “In the end, they still want the money. as expected,” Eunwoo hums.

Eunwoo then said the agenda of warm baths are done. Eunwoo put on his own bathrobe and gave Moonbin a spare towel. 

“Stay for dinner?” he asks.

“I have no plan for leaving right away,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia :  
> 1\. Flight attendance doesn't have certain route (I make routes for the sake of timing in the story). They have schedules but its unlikely to get the same destination for few times.  
> 2\. Flight attendance doesn't have flight duty time or they basically can flight 24 hours. But they do have duty time or work time, it varied from 10-18 hours depends on the airlines.  
> 3\. Rest time between flight to flight are usually 9 - 15 hours. And flight attendance needs to at least have 24 hours (counted in hours) rest in a week. And 6-8 days (counted in days) off in a month.   
> 4\. Flight attendance needs to be ready to be substitute and flight everywhere for 2 days in a month. They need to be ready at the base to be called into work.  
> 5\. For some countries, pro bono lawyers are usually not associated with the country lawyers. But for the others, pro bono lawyer is under their ministry of justice.   
> 6\. Lawyers don't really talk about case (ongoing one) to others. You never know what other person is up to so better keep your mouth shut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic~  
> may you have a good day....


	3. Moonbin got a trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin got suspended on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of sexual harassment

It's been a month since Eunwoo and Moonbin know each other. They text almost every time, well more like Eunwoo text every time, mostly to rant about the case, or job, or even the disgusting lunch that the office provided, he claimed, he did better with Sanha’s lunch. Moonbin a few times face timing with Sanha and showing about America to the little guy. Sanha was very happy even though he said in school he has friends who fly all the time. And when the time matches, Eunwoo likes to invite Moonbin to have dinner or lunch or breakfast together. Sanha is delighted when there is another person in their dining room. 

Like tonight, Moonbin comes to have dinner and as Sanha said, his father took an effort to make another side dish after found Moonbin like eating. Sanha is happy because he can eat two portions of pudding so he didn't complained. When Moonbin enters, he did bring two paper bags inside and give it to the homeowner.

“What did you bring? It seems big?” Eunwoo said.

“Open it,” Moonbin is still enjoying his second pudding, and Eunwoo throws hints to him to stop before Sanha wants another one.

Eunwoo then opened the first paper bag. It shows a box with one of the high-end brands on it. He opened it and found a bag inside, black leather bag. “What is this?”

“Well, I do want to court you for real. So yes, I will bring you gift to show my seriousness,”

“But you don't need to buy this kind of bag, Isn't it expensive” Moonbin let out his puppy eyes, “You don't want? I buy it on duty-free, and since I’m part of the skyline I do have discounted,”

“Fine. I'll take it. But this will be the last time I take it if it's a high end one. You are working hard, you should spend it on yourself. You are a perfectly capable adult and there are so many things you should do with your money. Like an investment, Or your pension, or your parents, just please don't spend it on me, the future you need it more,” Moonbin like a gaping fish when Eunwoo said that.

“Wow, it such a beautiful way to say about it,”

“Believe me for this. You may seem you can get away with brands on you for now, but you will regret later,”

Moonbin nods, “Fine, but the other bag is plushies for Sanha. And yes, I promise you it's not expensive and it's for Sanha,” Eunwoo side-eyeing Moonbin as he opens another paper bag. Inside was a 30cm yellow round plushie, which seems like a duck but has a captain hat (refer to Rrorha Ppuppu).

“This is so cute,”

“Right! it reminds me of Sanha and yes, I do want to court you so I will court Sanha too,”

Eunwoo smiles as he listens to the other man, “Thank you, I don't know why you want to do that but, thank you,”

Moonbin reaches up to hold Eunwoo’s hand before he calls for Sanha and announces about the plushies. Sanha obviously accepts it with a shriek. He then hugs it and never leaves the new plushie and even cuddles it to sleep. 

Eunwoo soon can understand Moonbin's schedule, like how he got 24 off each week and it doesn't stop whenever. He also knew that Moonbin had 2 days each month to be ready as a substitute flight attendance, and he needed to be ready to fly everywhere. Also, Moonbin has 6 days off each month. Moonbin gladly shares each month's day off to Eunwoo so if they want to have dined out or something. One of Moonbin’s days out last month, Moonbin helped babysitting Sanha as the father needed over time as the case soon met the deadline. And if the day’s off land on weekend, They usually just play some movie on DVD, family-friendly, and eat out, the day Eunwoo is free from cooking duty.

It was the last week of Moonbin’s schedule of US route. Moonbin were told, there is a probability he will move to another route, or stay on the US route. Moonbin had been customized with the US line and it was so much fun. Earlier, Moonbin said he will be back around 7 or 8 pm, and Eunwoo just offered dinner at his home which gladly accepted, Moonbin even said he will not take his dinner from the cafeteria so he can eat Eunwoo’s. But right now it is 10 pm, and there are still no living hints of Moonbin. Eunwoo is glad he didn't tell Sanha that Moonbin will be back tonight or else the boy will not sleep until he sees Moonbin. Sanha is always like when Moonbin tells story to him. Eunwoo’s story is boring while Moonbin is new and fresh. And if Eunwoo see in his phone, he’s been calling Moonbin 5 times. He thought maybe there is some delay on the flight or anything. He also tries to look for the news, maybe something happened that makes the flight come late. But nothing comes up. And now, Eunwoo can't stop thinking about what may happen. 

It was around 5 minutes to past 30 when he hears car engine outside. Eunwoo doesn't wait, he just opens his door. Eunwoo can see Moonbin are out with his suitcase, bowing to the driver. When Moonbin turns, Eunwoo can see the others are surprised to find Eunwoo still wakes up. Moonbin then walks to Eunwoo’s direction, not his home.

“I’m sorry I didn't come to dinner,” he said.

Eunwoo shakes his head, he can clearly see tiredness on Moonbin’s face. Yes, after flying more than 15 hours he must be tired, but this is the first time he looks much more tired. Eunwoo knows, there must be something, “Come inside. Let me make you tea,” He pushed Moonbin inside and the others are not even rejecting.

Eunwoo proceeded to make warm tea, “Do you want to take a bath first? I think the water is still warm, I haven't turned off the water heater. You can wear my clothes. Let me take it for you,”

Moonbin didn't say anything, just accepting to take a warm bath. In 30 minutes, Moonbin is out with a grey hoodie and cotton comfort pants. Eunwoo gave him a cup of warm tea. 

“I know something happened. Do you want to talk? Or we can just sleep,” 

Moonbin drinks his tea, “It's chamomile,” He said.

“It's supposed to make you calm,” and then single tears are out of Moonbin's eyes.

Eunwoo moves to sit beside Moonbin, he shoots the other by pat his arm, “If you want to cry, cry. It will make you a little bit better,” he said.

Eunwoo sees how Moonbin cries in silence, it just tears keep coming. Once Eunwoo felt the others start to calm down, he approached the other, “What happened? I never see you this down,”

“I may have suspended for the next week,”

“How is it possible?”

Moonbin takes a deep breath, “Can we move to your room. I felt cold,” Eunwoo nodded and they moved to his room. They sit but keep their lower body under the blanket. Eunwoo’s room is perfectly on 28c. Moonbin circled his hand to Eunwoo’s waist and rested his head on the other chest, meanwhile, Eunwoo happily stroked Moonbin’s hair. 

“The reason I got suspended is very stupid actually,” Moonbin start to talk.

“There shouldn't be stupid reason to suspend their staff,”

“In our company, I was known for the upright one. I am also close to the female flight attendant since they know it is completely safe to stay with me, you know, I'm not interested in them. When they have a problem, or if they get harassed, or bullied, they always come to me. Usually the harassment just like touch their hand on the female thigh, or sitting closely. If that happens I can stop it right away. This time is so much” Eunwoo keeps his hand to smother Moonbin’s hair.

“Who gets harassed this time?”

“It was one of the female flight attendants, and she is one of the senior ones on the US route. This time, I need to care about the economy class so it is quite far from her. She is taking care of the business one with the flight manager. When I go back to the pantry to fill up the juice, I see them, I see her hand on the flight manager’s crotch! That’s when I know something is wrong. I know if they wanna do it they will not do it like that, going to the lavatory is safer than that,” Eunwoo laughed a little.

“So? what did you do?”

“I ask them right away what is going on. The female colleague was shocked, her face full of fear as he hurriedly stood and hid behind me. I asked again what was going on and the flight manager just said nothing and back to his seat. I then act to put her on the economy duty, I will take care of the business one. I thought everything was done. It's usually done after I say something. But today, when we landed and after all the passengers left the aircraft, she said to me that the flight manager doesn't want her to press charge, he said that if she makes charges she will get demoted and back to the domestic line as junior again. I asked her, what is actually he doing, I pressed her to tell me. She opened up saying it was not the first time. First, it's just nasty text or dick pic -I don't even do that on tinder-, then led to verbal flirting, and eventually physical. I told her to tell me anything he did. You know what, he groped her butt before while walking on the aisle, as an excuse because the aisle is narrow. If they sit side by side in the jump seat, he will keep his hand on her thigh. And now, he put her hand on his crotch, on his hardened dick, on the moving plane,”

“Disgusting!” 

“talk to me about it. It way more disgusting,”

“Ah, That kind of man is so low. They can't even keep their dick on the place how can they become a flight manager,”

“That person is old, around 40 and a father of little girl,”

“Ok. That's enough it's way more sickening,”

“So, when we went down he approached me. He also told me to never report him to the base. Oh don't worry, I already planned to report it as soon as possible. The first thing I did when we reached the ground office was to report the incident. And now the reason why I get suspended,”

“Basically the procedure is reporting about the flight, condition, passenger, and everything happened on the flight, starting from the first officer, second, third, and the technician, then flight manager, me, and the rest of crew. They said nothing. When it’s my turn, I obviously report it. You know what, they accuse me of what I said is a lie, When I bring the girl, she is shaking and afraid and can't muster a word. Isn't it a sign there is something wrong? But then the Captain filled in and change the direction of my report, saying I WAS THE ONE WHO HARASSED HER. Damn I didn't even get hard on naked girl and they told me I did that, it's ridiculous. The girls are on me, they said I will never do it. But you know the flight manager and the captain have a position in the company, and they ended up as accuse me of defamation. The reason I'm late it's because the argument takes a long time. And since it becomes so late, they ended suspended me. I will not take part in the next few flights. And tomorrow morning, I need to report to the headquarter, bringing the girl if my accusation is correct and with proof,”

“So tomorrow you need to go, to prove that there is something to the girl, you are to help but ended up being accused? That's sick. You want me to go?”

Suddenly, Moonbin sat up and looked into Eunwoo’s eyes. “What? What with the look?”

“I tell the girl I know a lawyer that can help her. I told her about you. I want her to take the press since if he is not getting the punishment, there will be another victim. So, if possible can you come to me tomorrow? I want you to meet her, so she knows I really want that bastard to get his punishment,”

Eunwoo smiles, “I can go with you. I just need to drop some files to the office and take the day off first and I'm off to go. For now, your body is tired. You need to rest. Tomorrow is for tomorrow. Now, rest,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i stated at first, this fanfic will have many more problems, actual problems. What you read earlier almost happened everywhere and i take it from the real experience of flight attendance. I will remind once again, there is no malicious intended when i write this. What i write is simply to give you an insight into something out there. So please don't sue me...
> 
> Anyway, meet me on my new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau) i have on going Binwoo AU there.
> 
> See you next week, I hope you in good health, i hope you enjoy this fanfic


	4. Jinwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about I become Sanha babysitter for a week?"

The next day, Sanha found it strange seeing Moonbin in the morning in his house. He found it more strange that the older man is having breakfast together with them. It's strange because most of Moonbin’s flights are morning so when they have breakfast it means it's the day off of Moonbin. But Moonbin day off is just a few days ago.

“Why Binnie here? Binnie does not work?”

“Binnie will play with ddana!” Sanha turns to his father, “Ddana not go to school?”

Eunwoo chuckled, he put his coffee to his on the go tumblr, “Ddana goes to school. Binnie will go with Appa,” Sanha pout but keep eating his cereal.

Moonbin’s phone rings, he excuses himself to take the phone outside. Once he is done apparently Sanha is also done with breakfast. Eunwoo gave him the tumblr. “I hope coffee is enough,” he said.

“It's enough, thanks,”

“So, I guess I'll meet you at your headquarters? Send me the address?”

“Can I go with you?”

“Hm? Why? didn't you have your own car?”

“I don't. The company provides me with a driver to pick and take me home to the base or airport. I can't even drive one. And just, they called me to inform that I was expecting in the headquarter before lunch break and my drivers are not obliged to pick me except for work,”

Eunwoo sigh, “Fine. Hop in,” and he proceeded to make Sanha sit in the car seat. Sanha was given another smaller plushie to keep him occupied. 

“I think my office passed first before your office. You can just drop me. I'll text you later about the procedure,” Moonbin said after the car drove on the road. 

Sokor Airlines' headquarter just right there, just crossed the road. Eunwoo tried to find an area where he was allowed to stop. He found just a bus station away. Moonbin just took off his seat belt.

“Are you sure, you are ok?” Eunwoo makes sure.

Moonbin nods, “The girl already arrived. I think we need to talk first too. I'll go off then. Bye ddana!” 

Moonbin entered the headquarters and presented his id card. He goes right to the appointed place. There are his colleagues, sitting in plain clothes. 

“Haerim-ah!” The girl looks up. “Oh, you arrived, Bin oppa,” 

Moonbin take a seat in front of her, “Were going to this, Haerim-ah,”

“Are you sure it's ok? I’m afraid,”

“It's ok. We should be doing this. Think about what they did and they get away of it, and those captains too. Don't you think something happened?”

Haerim seems surprised, “They are really powerful. The captain, he served more than 10 years, do you think the management will just listen to us? Also, Mr Park is also one of the oldest flight managers in the company,”

“And it shouldn't make them do that to you. Or any other girls,”

Moonbin patted the girl's shoulder before he went to the receptionist to say his purpose to the office and get the time to meet with the HR. After waiting and confirming to the HR, there will be a person who takes care of it in an hour. Moonbin texted Eunwoo about the meating and asked the other to meet before back to Haerim.

“There will be a lawyer with us,” he said.

“We're going to press charge?”

“Do you think we're just gonna report it? And then Mr Park probably ended just being reprimanded and suspended for a month tops,”

Moonbin picking Eunwoo because Eunwoo can't go inside more than the lobby and common area. He let Eunwoo put his name on the receptionist before taking him to meet Haerim. 

“Haerim. This is Cha Eunwoo. The lawyer I talk about. Eunwoo, this is Jung Haerim, my colleagues,”

Eunwoo and Haerim soon to engage with the case, Moonbin tries to listen to that. As for now, Eunwoo is reviewing their contract with the company, he also wants Haerim to send all the data, proof about the case to him. 

“Haerim-ssi. Bin-ah. There is something i found in your contract,”

“Shoot,”

“The one who will press it to get investigated is the involved one. In this case, it's better to Haerim-ssi did it by herself as a victim. You can come later as a witness. But, there is possibility for you to lose your job,”

“What do you mean?”

“In the article 10, if the person are involve sort of criminal investigation, the person can be exampilared from their job, possible demotion or removal,”

“I will lose everything?” Haerim wants to cry.

“And they are too. This kind of case takes courage. And will take a long process, police, investigation, and court. Do you want to take it?”

Haerim kept silent as she didn't really want to lose his job. “How about we did report first. Turn it to the company. Let's see how they take it. If they let it go, we’ll take press. You are the victim here, Haerim-ah,”

Haerim have not answered when they were called to meet with the person in charge. “I'm not going in. I'm not the formal lawyer right now, so I'll just wait,” Eunwoo said and Moonbin and Haerim went to the other room. 

Eunwoo is trying to be productive by reviewing some documents on his laptop and getting calls from his colleagues. There are still ongoing cases that need to be done within a week. He didn't even realize when Moonbin and Haerim were out of the room. He senses someone stands in front of him, so he just shut down his laptop and looks up, found Moonbin stand, Haerim behind with red eyes.

“How's it going?”

“Haerim doesn't want to take the press,” “Why?”

“I report everything to management. And they are calling the flight manager, we sort of have virtual meetings and everything. He was fired on the spot. But, since I made it to the HR, they will need to reprimand me, so yes, they put me back on the domestic line,” Haerim answered.

“Are you sure you are ok, Haerim-ssi? I mean, i know he is getting fired, but are you ok with that?”

Haerim nods, “He will get fired, so that means, he will not have any pension and just this month's wage. I think it's ok for punishment. If we go any further, we are afraid there will be more to be hurt. If we find another victim, let's see how many people will need to take it to the police and eventually will be demoted?”

Eunwoo nods, “I understand. I hope it gets better for you. If you need anything, and I mean anything, please do contact me,” and he gives her his card name which gladly accepts.

Moonbin parted with Haerim and escorted Eunwoo out. He helps Eunwoo retrieve his identity in the receptionist and they walk to the car.

“Want to grab lunch?” Moonbin offered. 

Eunwoo looked at his wristwatch, 10 minutes to lunch break. “Sure, but do you mind if I calls my office first in the car,”

“Of course,” 

Eunwoo calls first, Moonbin didn't want to listen, but he found it interesting how the lawyer worked on the case. He hears how Eunwoo wants the financial department to find the money track from one name, Moonbin thinks it's the perpetrator. Also, how Eunwoo were pointing each flaw on the document that can make them lose on the court. 

“Sorry, that was my paralegal. He is new and I need to train him. But thank God, he is not resigning after the first case,”

“Waw. you are so competent. Unlike the pro bono lawyer people talk,”

“Maybe I was probably one in million. The people in my office say that why should they work hard, they didn't even get paid much like outside. People who become pro bono usually take it to become civil servant because stability, we never can get fired no matter how many time we lose on the court,”

“If you work like that, you have a chance to be a big lawyer. Have your own law firm,”

Eunwoo laughs, then starts the car, going to their usual lunch restaurant. “I don't need that. I have the privilege to work for a big law firm already. But I turned it down,”

“What?”

Eunwoo laugh again, this person beside him is really clueless about what happens on the land, “My father is big shot lawyer in the country. He is a business lawyer. Have his own law firm, a big one, one of the biggest in the country. But here I am, working as criminal lawyer, pro bono, with an average wage, and single father,”

Moonbin scoff, “So you were born with a silver spoon?”

Eunwoo nods, “I have privilege, why don't I use it. Once I get what I want. I throw it away, now stand on my own in this shitty world,”

“Your father must be pissed,”

“No, he isn't. He just doesn't want me to see his face again. And I don't care. He got my brother to take care of his big law firm,”

“You have a brother?” Eunwoo nod.

“Why does Sanha never tell?”

“Because Sanha doesn't know,”

Their lunches happen in a family restaurant near Eunwoo’s office. It starts because both are actually clueless about where to eat, and since Eunwoo only knows that place that kids proof, he brings Sanha there time by time. While waiting for their order to come, Eunwoo tried to start another topic, he didn't really want to talk about his brother.

“Did what Haerim told me is all?”

Moonbin seems to startle by the question, “Well, sort of,”

“There is something,” Eunwoo points pinpoint.

“Yeah, there is something,”

“Can you talk?”

Moonbin takes a deep breath, “I can. But maybe in private? I have all week to talk anyway,” Eunwoo furrowed his brow, “You are suspended?”

Moonbin tight lip answered it, “At least I don't get demoted. But I got changed on route. Will be on East Asia route,”

“Wow. Such a drastic change. I demanded a full version of your tea,”

“But now, we’ll eat. I am hungry after that much argument to the bastard on the office,”

“Isn't it already Sanha’s time to finish school?” Moonbin asks after they done eating and walk out. The first idea is Moonbin will take taxi to go back home since Eunwoo needs to go back to his office. 

Eunwoo looks at his wristwatch. “Apparently. I should call Jinwoo Hyung to ask about Sanha,” 

“Hey, How about you take me there. I’m free. I can be your babysitter?”

Eunwoo laugh, “I can't afford you, tough”

“Don't worry. One make-out season is enough. Probably more acceptable with drinking too,” Eunwoo is slapping Moonbin’s shoulder.

Eunwoo did call Jinwoo after that. Informing that Jinwoo didn't need to take care of Sanha that day. Jinwoo is throwing questions since it's weekday and Eunwoo definitely had work so he needs him to take care of Sanha. Jinwoo is Sanha’s homeroom teacher and Eunwoo’s flatmate in college.

When Eunwoo pulls his car in Sanha school, Jinwoo is standing by with Sanha still playing just outside the class. Eunwoo jog to them. Jinwoo can see that Eunwoo is not alone and he eyed the person who comes together with Eunwoo.

“Hi, Jinwoo Hyung. Thanks for taking care of Sanha,”

“Are you sure you don't need me. Who is gonna watch him when you work? Don't say you're gonna bring Sanha to office? it's not good. Your office aura is so bad for kids,”

Eunwoo hears Moonbin giggle, “Slow down Hyung. It's fine. Yes, I'll take him. I’m very grateful you help me every day by watching Sanha. But today you don't need to. And no, I will not bring him to office,”

“Then who will going to watch him?”

Eunwoo let Jinwoo see Moonbin fully, “I have not introduced you yet. But here, are Moonbin. He is my neighbor. He is free so he offers to watch Sanha,”

“Hi! I’m Moon Bin. You can call me Bin,” Jinwoo accepted the hand.

Eunwoo then chose to pick Sanha from the playground. The boy beams and demands to be picked up. “Why Appa here? Appa no work?” Then he turns to see Bin stand leisurely, “BINNIE!” He screams hard and wriggles, demanding to put down. Sanha runs to hug Moonbin’s leg and the older man happily lifts him up. 

“Binnie will be with Sanha today, ok? So Sanha doesn't need to come with Jinwoo ssaem,” But it seems Sanha didn't listen as he was happily bouncing in Moonbin.

“Can I take Sanha to the mall nearby? Since I'll be home for days I want to do some grocery shopping. You can tell me if you need anything. And yes, I promise we will be back before dinner,”

“Do ddana want to play with me?” Sanha answered with a vigorous nod and a hug in the older neck.

“Fine. But please back before dinner. Promise?” 

They talk for a few times before Moonbin and Sanha are walking hand in hand. Instead of using Eunwoo’s car he just gonna use a taxi to go. Eunwoo tells him he needs to talk first with Jinwoo. They make sure the other two get in the taxi and drive out before Jinwoo opens his mouth.

“Do you trust him?”

Eunwoo nods, “Yeah, we are pretty close. He is the one who buys the house next to mine,”

“He is hot, Eunwoo,”

“You have Myungjun, Hyung,”

“And Myungjun will very much agree with me that he is hot,” 

Eunwoo just chuckled, “Since you don't have Sanha today, you can very much have a date with your boyfriend Hyung. Your welcome,”

“With or without Sanha, I still can score date with Myungjun,”

“Gross. If you corrupt my son’s mind, just wait. I'll give you my revenge,”

Jinwoo laughs, “Isn't it should be you? God knows what you did behind your door. Please I hope you tone down the sound, I pity my nephew's ear,” Eunwoo’s ears are slowly turning red.

“Oh my God. Really? really Eunwoo? you really did that behind your son back? with your neighbor? Oh, God!”

Eunwoo ignores his best friend and goes inside his car, “Wait, is that your bag? Did you get a new bag? a brand one? did you accept the bribe or what?”   
“Oh My God! No! how you said that. I'm a very much clean civil servant! and yes, it's my bag. I got it as a present,”

Jinwoo seems to understand, “From Moon Bin-ssi?” but Eunwoo didn't answer.

“Woah, you score big. How can you land to get a hot sugar daddy as your neighbor?”

Eunwoo scoff, “The daddy is me tough,”

Jinwoo laughed at Eunwoo’s sentence, he continued “He seems like a good guy anyway. I mean, look how he got you a gift, and how he opened it to Sanha. I know, it's definitely not just to get inside your pants,” without replying to Jinwoo, Eunwoo waves his hand and starts his car to leave from school premises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obliged whoever read this to   
> [STREAM BAD IDEA!!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98)


	5. Binnie and Ddana 1st time Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You slept with them?”

Sanha and Moonbin arrived at the grocery store nearby. Sanha is a projection of sunshine, he practically beams at everything and it makes Moonbin want to protect it. Moonbin didn't know what happened with Sanha's past life before being taken care of by Eunwoo but he knows it is not good. 

“Okay Ddana, here we go. Would you help me do groceries?”

“Yes! Ddana is good. Ddana like to help appa too,”

Moonbin took the trolley and put Sanha to sit inside. He then proceed to start his grocery shopping. “Chicken!” Sanha pointed as they walk at the meat shelf.

Moonbin takes meat, pork, and chicken. When Sanha pointed to shrimp, Moonbin made sure to put it there too. Moonbin was selected in the dairy product when he found Sanha quiet.”Do you want cheese? or milk?”

Sanha shakes his head, “Appa likes banana Milk,” “Ok,” and moonbin takes a carton of banana milk.

“It's strange,” Sanha said.

“What strange?”

“No veggies. Appa always makes sure to put veggies in our trolley,” Moonbin cracks as he hears it, this probably the first time he hears a child want a vegetable in their grocery trolley.

“Fine. we'll go there after this ok?” Sanha nodded.

“Appa always said that veggies are good. it's healthy,” 

Moonbin smoothen Sanha hair, “Yes, it is. You should eat a lot of Veggies,” 

“If I eat a lot of veggies and drink a lot of milk, will I become tall like you and Appa?”

“Of course. You can even become taller than us,”

Moonbin then continued his shopping, he put a few types of vegetables in the basket. He put everything he needs. Sanha pointed out something he or Eunwoo want along the way. Moonbin received a text from Eunwoo, saying he didn't need anything. Too bad, Moonbin already bought a lot. When he arrived at the cashier, he took out his shopping bag.    
“Ddana have that bag too. it's on Ddana school bag,” Thank God cause it definitely can't enter with only one of his. 

“Your kids are very smart, sir,” Moonbin just smiles cheekily but did not deny it. 

Sanha knows that Moonbin can't carry him, so he just walks casually. But Moonbin insisted they walk hand in hand.

“Ddana! do you want to buy ice cream?” Right in front of the grocery market is an ice cream parlor.

“Can I?”

“Of course, let's go!”

Sanha's eyes shone in front of countless tastes of the ice cream. “What do you want?” 

“Can ddana get mint choco?”

“Of course you can. Is that the only flavor you want?” Sanha pouted for a few seconds before answering, “Yes. mint choco,”

Moonbin ordered mint choco for Sanha and chocolate for himself. “Ddana want to give ice cream to Appa too,” 

“We can't. it can melt on the way and it does not become ice cream anymore,” Sanha pouted, but keeps licking his ice cream.

“How about next time when I and Eunwoo have free time we’ll go together?”

Sanha ears perked, “Really? We can go here? again?” Moonbin nods.

“It's a promise, right?” Moonbin gives his pinky finger, “Here, pink promise,” and Sanha linked it.

Moonbin ended up eating dinner together that day. Sanha is talking animatedly about what he and Moonbin did earlier. He even mentioned the promise to go to an ice cream parlor to Eunwoo. Eunwoo did give him glare because again, Moonbin spent too much for his household. In the end, Moonbin helps Sanha with his homework which makes him groan because how can kindergarten already have homework? even just coloring it is still homework.

It was 2 days before Moonbin flight when Eunwoo finally learned the truth. There is nothing different, Eunwoo has court in the morning, they have dinner together, Turn on movies since it's Friday night means movie night. Move Sanha who sleeps even before the movie ends to his own room before back with two cans of beer.

“I hope beer is enough to make you talk,”

Moonbin pop the first bottle, “You talk like I was some kind of victim,” he laugh,

“If only I can bring beer when I'm interviewing I'll be finishing a lot of cases,” Eunwoo sat across, pop his first bottle too.

They keep silent until the Moonbin popped open the second bottle, he starts to say, “Being a nice person in this bad world is like killing yourself slowly,”

“Haerim case is not the first one involving me,” Eunwoo's ears perked, “there was a case before?”

“I've seen the captain bring one of the junior flight attendants to the cockpit. In the middle of the flight,”

“Fucking sick!” 

“It was when I was still a junior. I didn't do anything. My flight manager just told me to keep silent. The captain is one of seniors and you know our country, senior as more voice then the rest of other,” 

“Something I wish it will change,”

Moonbin gulp another one, “Yeah maybe in million times,”

“It was the first time I know the aviation industry is fucked up,”

“Do you know how many times adultery happened? I said countless. From a fellow flight attendance, flight manager, captain, and even the board director. I’ve seen how when we touch down in one country they suddenly disappeared. I've seen a few directors suddenly fly somewhere with another girl, different girl, different country. I've seen it all,”

“Wow. I never really expect that,”

“Let's say, I did give you some branded bags, it may cost well, half of my wage a month, no, don't say anything, it's worth it for you. But for them, they can buy your kind of bag, twice, thrice a month. Every Time they stop for the new country, they will buy new brand things there. There is this kind of thing in the company. If you want fast career track, flirt with captain. If you want faster career track with increased wage, flirt with the director,”

“They said that? God, you are there to serve people. to bring safety. What the hell. It was way beyond sickening. It's crazy,”

Moonbin laughs as he sees Eunwoo is more outraged, “Calm. Well, I basically can't report that because you know regulation and such. Well yes, I do not want to lose my job. For me, as long as they didn't really put the safety behind, I can turn blinds eyes,”

“Still….”

Moonbin scoff, “Heck, they even told me which captain or director I should flirt with. The gay one,”

“What? Did you do that?” Eunwoo laugh.

“Can you imagine me doing that? a 19 - 20-year-old me have sex with I don't know, mid 40? or even late 50? or maybe around 60? I doubt they even can get hard by themself,”

“You are so cruel saying that,”

“Well, it's true. Though I'm gonna say they have eyes for me. I mean, they said, not my said, I'm handsome enough to be their trophy boyfriend,”

“Ugh grossed,”

“Usually, it is so hard for us, who reject the ‘offer’ to get promoted. But I actually got promoted fast fro the maitre d cabin,”

“Yeah. I remember you are quite young to be in that position,”

Moonbin finish his second bottle before he opts for the third one, “I’m not as clean as you think,”

Eunwoo kept looking at him, he paused for a few moments, then he shrieked, “You slept with them?”

Moonbin gaged to the boor and spit it into Eunwoo’s shirt, “God, no! Of course no! I did say I will not do that,”

“Then what? Its the only thing come out for me,”

“I blackmailed them.”

“You what?”

“Yeah. The last stage for promotion is an interview to see whether they deem I fit or not. No matter how good my score, even I got the hardest route ever, I will not gonna pass if they think I’m unfit for the position. The interview lasted for 5 minutes, for God's sake, I can't even finish talking about the first response action when the plane landed in water while helping half of the passengers pass out. But it only last for 5 minutes, the question is stupid, how did I feel about my co-worker. In case you don't know, we rotate every staff. I didn't flight with the same person on every flight. I can't just tell how I feel about my coworker. That when I know, I will not pass. And I throw it, I said, if they didn't passed me, I will send what that director send to me, his dick pick, and I will also tell outside how he sell the information in the plane to Washington DC,”

“Wait, wait a minute. You said he sells information? he is selling information?”

“More like bribing, I think. But I know they did gratification too. Because he bribes and offers one of our junior flight attendance at the meeting. I don't really remember correctly the nominal probably around 10 billion? I really shouldn't talk about it, I told them I'll keep it as secrecy if they put me as the maitre d cabin for US route,”

“Ah, yeah, reason for me getting suspended and move to East Asian route. I was told to never, never ever mention about report. Told to not mingle with everything that happened aboard as long as it still puts safety for our customers. But yeah, I can't stand sexual harassment. Actually, after haerim is out of room, they told me they will put me on different route. When I question why it's my punishment because again, I mingle too much. In case you don't know, East Asia routes are one of the busiest routes in our company. In the end, they make sure i will not mingle anymore and I quoted ‘whatever you see, keep it for yourself’. Include, if I happened to see transaction in the first class,”

“Yet you are here talking to prosecutor,”

Moonbin smirk, “Ups,”

“Do I get full stories?”

“Worse. I actually got the recording. Not full one obviously but I still have it, its if they didn't hack my account,”

“If you showed me, didn't mean you…..”

“I will get fired, obviously. I hope you don't mind another figure in your home in the near future?”

“Nope if I work the case first, then you can come as whistleblower,”

“You can work without a police report?”

“No. but I have the right to investigate. I mean, look at financial record is easy for us,”

“Isn't it needed like judge’s sign or what?”

“I have my own way, you don't need to worry,”

“The board director's name is “Han” and the other party is “Lee”. I can tell you that first,”

Suddenly Eunwoo stands up, Moonbin’s eyes trailed at Eunwoo who seems to walk to him. Moonbin sees the other confusedly. Eunwoo put down his bottle, still his second one actually, before then slipping to sit on Moonbin’s lap. Eunwoo closed the gap as he circled his hands to Moonbin’s neck. Moonbin can feel the later’s breath in his cheek. 

In whisper, he said to Moonbin’s lips, “We can make a good team, Binnie,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i need to remind you that i don't have malicious intendment when i write this. so please, take it with grain of salt of the reality in the world.
> 
> Anyway, meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau)
> 
> Also!  
> [STREAM BAD IDEA!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98)


	6. Sanha is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanha is sick

Moonbin's first day flight on a different route happened in the morning. When the driver picks him, it's when Eunwoo and Sanha are just out of their home. Eunwoo can see how Moonbin looks so different than a few nights before. In the past week, Moonbin is so homey and fun, but when he sees the later with his uniform, he can see the sturdy shoulder and how amazing his face is with minimal amounts of makeup, and don't forget the hair slicked back. Sanha tugging his pants made him avert his gaze from his neighbor. He hears how Sanha wants to be picked so he can waved Moonbin off. Eunwoo uses the time to put Sanha in his chest, to avoid the driver seeing his lawyer badge. 

“Binnie bye bye! safe flight!”

Moonbin smiles and waved his hand, “Bye Ddana! study well in school. Don't make trouble for Jinwoo ssaem and your father,” and Sanha replied with a salute. 

Eunwoo thinks their routine will be back to first, but when Moonbin said East Asia routes are one of the heaviest, he really meant it. It's not surprising Moonbin flight back to back since flight attendants actually don't have flight duty time. As long as their duty time is not above 14 to 18 hours a day, they need to be ready to fly again. And East Asia has lots of routes so Moonbin schedules are messed up. One hour Eunwoo chats with the other, then he will leave for another 3 hours before he can chats again, and then flight again.

It was Moonbin's first 24 hour off when they finally called. Moonbin are roaming around Tokyo street, showing Eunwoo displays of sweetness from japan. “I would like to buy for you,”

“Buy for me then. And Sanha too. He does like strawberry,” One think Moonbin learned, as long as he did not buy expensive gifts, it's acceptable.

“I'll buy it when my flight ends in Incheon and give it to you first. Which one you like? Do you like strawberry too like Sanha?”

“I like everything, Not that picky,”

“Its remind me of my promise with Sanha,”

“What did you talk about with my son, Moonbin-ssi?” Moonbin laugh hearing how Eunwoo being so protective

“I just promised we will go to an ice cream parlor together. The three of us,”

The line grew silent for a few moments, “Eunwoo?”

“Bin-ah. Do you seriously want to court me? You don't even know me. I’m not even talking about my real life to you. Unlike you who are very open, I close everything. If you pursue me just because i’m good looking, can you please back off, we can stay as friends, neighbor, whatever you want,”

“Listen, Eunwoo. I've seen you. I've seen you in the morning to night with Sanha. I see how you work and how you handle Sanha. And you are the most amazing person i ever see,”

“You never see the real me, Moonbin,”

“Then let me in. Let me see you. I know you are afraid, I'm a new person in your life and I know you already trust me with Sanha, but please let me into your life. Not just your ambling about work, I want to know how you feel too. How is your day, what makes you happy today? What makes you sad? Tell me, so i know. I can't promise to stay physically or a thing like one call away. But when i said i want to pursue you, court you, i mean it. I'm just going to say, you have me, Eunwoo,”

Moonbin hears quiet sobs from the line. He also feels his he, stand in the middle of the road, with tears falling. “Let me in Eunwoo. I’m here, Try to trust me. Isn't our goal to make sure Sanha knows the world is still ok and will always be?”

“Because the world is too fucked up for Sanha’s pureness,”

“Because Sanha doesn't deserve to grow in the bad world,”

And then Moonbin heard Eunwoo laugh, he smiled to himself. “When you have day off in Seoul, you know where to find me,”

“Is the key still in the place?”

“Obviously,”   
Moonbin ended his duty time again in Seoul, He was texting Eunwoo all along, but the other didn't answer. He lays his head in the headrest, seeing the city light on the road. “Are you tired, Moonbin-ssi?”

“Sort off. I want to take a bath. Will you be the one that picks me tomorrow morning?”

“Yes. As usual,”

“Thank you as always,”

“Speaking off. You seems settle in the neighborhood already,”

“Ah yes. You probably know about my suspension a week ago. I just try being nice with the neighborhood,”

“About that, it's so unusual to have someone like you in the company,”

“People just turn blind eyes right? So bad,”

“I've heard from few drivers, the girls are admiring you,” 

Moonbin laughs, “Too bad, Moonbin-ssi, you are not into them,” and Moonbin cant help to laugh more.

When the car stopped in front of his house, he expected to see Eunwoo’s home lights on as it should be their dinner time. Moonbin just tells off his driver and turns to enter his house. When he wants to open his door, he hears a frantic sound from Eunwoo’s house. He turns as hee Eunwoo is holding Sanha in his arms, running out. That's when Moonbin threw his luggage and ran to them. He managed to stop panicking Eunwoo. 

“Hey Hey Eunwoo. What is going on?” 

Eunwoo is crying, and Sanha in his blanket whimpers in Eunwoo’s arm, “Sanha is sick. He has fever. I’m so late. I dont know he is sick,”

“Eunwoo, calm down. Here. Let me take Sanha. You drive to the hospital,”Moonbin takes Sanha and goes inside the car. He sees Eunwoo try to compose himself so they can bring them to the hospital. Meanwhile Moonbin is checking Sanha’s vitals. 

“Tell me what you know Eunwoo,”

“He is fine. He has a little cough this morning but it's no biggies, he’s been eating chocolate, it's usual. He go to school, and with Jinwoo Hyung all afternoon. Jinwoo Hyung mentioned he didn't finish his lunch. I didn't suspect anything. In dinner he just usual, he did not finish but still drink his milk. When I put him to bed, he said he is cold and suddenly he began whimpering. I check the temperature, its 38.5, way too high isnt it?”

“Ddana, can you wake up for Binnie?”

Sanha whimper, “Cold,”

“I know, did your throat hurt?” Sanha nods, he buries his face to Moonbin’s chest, looking for warmth.

“Did he cough a lot?” Eunwoo nod.

Moonbin moved to press Sanha’s stomach, “Hurt,” Sanha said without being asked. 

“Has it hurt since morning?” 

“Since waking up,” Sanha answered.

“Did he throw up?” 

“Breakfast not. Jinwoo didn't say anything about lunch. Dinner he just drink milk, like i said,”

“How about diarrhea?”

“He poop usual,”

Moonbin looked at Sanha and took the blanket and hugged him more, “We’ll see a doctor after this ok?” and Sanha nodded, still hiding in Moonbin's chest.

Eunwoo stopped his car in the parking lot for the emergency, with Moonbin they ran to the emergency room, a nurse came to them. “Hi, may i know your emergency?” the nurse see Moonbin uniform “Oh please dont say its plane accident,”

“Yeah we have an emergency, but no, no plane accident, He’s here. Kids, Cha Sanha. under 7, high fever, 38,5. Cough, stomach ache but not throwing up, he’s been shaking since dinner time,” The nurse took them to the nearest bed, told them to put Sanha to bed. Sanha Seems doesn't want to leave Moonbin's hands, so he is still holding the boy.

“I'll ping the doctor. Did you try to give him something before coming here?”

Eunwoo takes the other side of the bed, “No. I take the temperature, it shows 38.5 and i just run out here,”

“May I know what he eats the whole day?”

“Cereal and milk for breakfast. Lunch is provided by school and I pack him juice. Night he just eat a sliced of boiled potato and milk before sleep,”

“Did he have allergies?”

“Yeah, peanuts,”

The doctor comes right after the nurse finishes asking. Eunwoo and Moonbin give room to the doctor while holding Sanha’s hand. It's quick enough till the doctor sees the two of them. “I think he needs to stay for the night. I give him oral medicine for his fever but we still need to see. Yes, there is throat inflammation for him. I think he got typhus too, but it needs to be checked by blood. If you are willing?”

“Yeah, do anything. blood check anything,” 

“We’ll move to pediatric room then,” 

The medicine made Sanha sleep, he then moved by wheelchair to the pediatric area. 

“Would you mind going with them? I'll take care of the administration. Thank God I bring Sanha assurance,” Moonbin pat Eunwoo’s shoulder before trailing the nurses from behind. 

Sanha is still fast asleep when they take the blood and put him on IV. Moonbin waited until Eunwoo came, he did text the room number. Moonbin feels someone sit beside him, he feels a head lay in his shoulder. He knows it's Eunwoo. He moves to hug the older. 

“Sanha are going to be okay, Don't worry,”

“This is the first time he is sick. I promised him i will only bring happiness when he is with me,”

“Come on, he is a kid. Kids get sick everytime. Don't beat yourself,”

Eunwoo start to laugh, “Thank you Moonbin,”

“Well, i guess i just come in the right time,”

“You just got back from your duty time, you just flight more than 6-8 hours, please,”

“I’m fine. Will you be fine here for the night? I would like to back home,”

“Please do. Please change. I can't handle eyes on you. Have you noticed people were ogling at you since then,” 

Moonbin laughed, “Don't be jealous. You can see as much as you want. But are you sure you can stay here alone?   
“Yes. of course I'll be fine. Thank you so much. Can you bring some of my clothes too? If it's possible before your flight?”

“Yeah, completely possible. I dropped here before my flight. My driver is good, he will understand,”

“Alright. Please do call me before you take off too,”

“Will do,” He stand up and kissed Sanha’s forehead, still burning hot, “Get better soon, Ddana,”

He then turned to the father, “You too, take care. Sleep, sanha gonna sleep whole night because of the meds. If anything happened with Sanha, call me,”

“Sure. Thank you again,”

When Moonbin is out of the room, he meets the nurse from the emergency room in the elevator, “Ah, Going home? Not staying for the young man?”

“Ah, yes. He has his father staying. I have flight in the morning,” 

The nurse look at his uniform, “Must be busy household,”

Moonbin gives an awkward laugh, “Sanha will be fine. His fever probably down before you back to base again,”

“Yeah, i hope so,”

“Take care,” The lift doors are opened.

In the morning, Moonbin wakes up with a photo of smiling Sanha. Eunwoo caption it with “Fever down, doctor said throat inflammation but it's not typus. Need to stay for another day,”

Moonbin is holding his gift for Sanha.He should give him last night. But last night's incident put him off. “Driver Kim, we still have plenty of time right? My flight is in Gimpo, right?”

“Yes, do you need to go somewhere?”

“Can you please go the hospital first, i need to drop something,”

“Of course. Don't need to worry,”

Moonbin are jog to Sanha’s room. He finds Sanha is drinking his juice. He waved to the boy who replied with smiles. Eunwoo, who sees Sanha smile, turns to see Moonbin freshly face. 

“Hey, on the way to the airport?”

“Yeah. Just want to drop this for you and little guy here,” He gives Eunwoo his clothes and the box.

“Thanks. Also, you don't need to bring this,” he holds the box” And Sanha is on a liquid diet for today,” he added.

“Well, thankfully i did bring some liquid too. You too, don't forget to eat. You must take care of yourself. Buy food from cafeteria is ok,”

“I know, I know. I already told the office i will not go to the work, thank God i don't have court today,”

“Text me Sanha’s condition from time to time. Tomorrow is my day off, if he still need to stay, i'll stay,”

Eunwoo nod, “will do. Again, what can i do without you,”

Moonbin laughed, “Nothing. you'll be stuck with me,” he turned his attention to Sanha who gave all his attention, trying to chiper the communication between his father and Binnie.

Moonbin ruffles Sanha hair, “Take care. Get better soon, Ok?” and Sanha nod. 

The last, he give eunwoo a simple hug, which get replied by “Move, i haven't take a bath since last night,” Moonbin laugh, “I'll take off then,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. I hope you enjoy reading this (sorry for typos i dint have time to beta this 😭).  
> Halfway done. Lets go!!!   
> Drop your kudos and comment too!  
> Dont forget to stream Bad idea and Rocky OST!!!
> 
> Stay healthy! Dont forget to wear mask!!!


	7. When is next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We never know what will happen for the next day, next week, next month. In our line of work, the first thing we want is to be back to land safely. That's why people look for fun, because they didn't know when next time will be,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this one is total unbetaed...

Moonbin doesn't know that he still has such luck, or more like, the one who did the schedule was suddenly too good for him because he only has 2 flights Seoul - Tokyo and return. And he did have a day off tomorrow, something the company does not usually give, moreover for Moonbin. If the system can be seen, Moonbin name is on the red, mean priority, he will be put as much as possible. But today he just have morning flight, and have 4 to 5 hours rest in Tokyo before his schedule to flight back to Seoul. He even cleared his checkpoint in Gimpo at 7, such rarity.    
“Moonbin-ssi. Back to home?” His usual driver ask him.

“Just out of the airport first, please,” Moonbin took his phone to call Eunwoo.

“Hey there,” He said once the line is picked.

“Hey, You landed already?”   
“Yeah, on the way with my driver. How’s little boy? Are you still on the hospital?”

“Yeah. Sanha are good. We are still at the hospital on the way home though, Just need to finish his last IV. His temperature are go down at 36.8, still should be in the liquid diet but its no harm and can rest at home,”

“Great. Wait for me there. I'll help you bring the little boy home,”

“Don't need to. Its fine. Wait at home are better,”

“Nope, i think Sanha want to sit on me rather than sit on the carseat,”

Moonbin hears Eunwoo ask Sanha about his arrival, he also hears how Sanha said happily and how he missed him, “Sanha said ok. We’ll wait for you,”

After ending the call, Moonbin turned to see his driver, “To the hospital. And just drop me there, does not need to take me home,”

“Understand. Is it your neighbor what I saw a few days ago?”

Moonbin just hums, “You are so young, Moonbin-ssi. Don't you think it's too fast for you to settle in? moreover with kids,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, your friends, in your age, if they go night free like this they choose to tell us to take them to a club in gangnam, or itaewon, to have fun. Meanwhile you choose to stay at home with kids. It's like seems to waste to not spend your time having fun,”

“Maybe because the idea of having fun for me and for them are different,”

“Aren't people said that in your age are the prime age to do whatever you want before settling down in life?”

“We never know what will happen for the next day, next week, next month. In our line of work, the first thing we want is to be back to land safely. That's why people look for fun, because they didn't know when next time will be,”

Moonbin looks at the car to enter the hospital, “We are still looking at what we want to do, that's why we do everything we can do in our time. Unlike others, our line of work has very limited time on land,” He added.

Once the car parked in the drop off zone, both of them took off to take Moonbin luggage from the car trunk. Just before Driver Kim got back to his seat, Moonbin said. “Same as me, Driver Kim. I know my time is limited, that's why i choose this. Anyway, Thank you for your service today. Please send my regards to your wife and kids,” he bowed before walking inside the hospital. 

When Moonbin entered Sanha's room, he found Sanha eating his soup while Eunwoo drank juice. He knocks on the open door, making the room owner turn to see him, “Care if i join?”

“Binnie!” Sanha voice are definitely still hoarse.

“Hey there. How are you feeling? Getting better?” Sanha nods, “I miss Eunwoo appa’s food. here not good,”

“Alright. We’ll have it once we back home and you are strong enough,”

“I miss school too,”

“Oh? I guess they will get well soon card for you,”

Moonbin then turn to see Eunwoo, “Have you had dinner?” the other holds up his juice, “Juice is not dinner. We don't want to make you down too. Sanha cant take care of you alone,”

“Since you are here, maybe i can just go down to cafetaria to buy something,”

“No use. Let me wash my hand first, then we eat together. I bought you some take out in the airport,”

They end up having dinner together, Sanha looks at them with pouting, saying they are unfair because they eat delicious food meanwhile Sanha eats bland porridge. It makes Eunwoo promise if Sanha is getting better they will have eaten out. Not long after they finish their dinner, the doctor comes, checking Sanha and also gives the paper to officially release Sanha. After doing all the administration, changing and packing, Moonbin did all the work to pick Sanha up. Since it's night time, Sanha just leans to rest his head on Moonbins Shoulder. 

“Take care Sanha. Please follow your father's word, and you will back like before,” The nurse said as she needed to prepare the room for the next patient. 

“Come on Ddana say thanks,” Sanha turn to look at the nurse, he nod and give a simple smiles, “Thank you nurse,”

Moonbin holds Sanha with one hand while pulling his luggage in the other hand. Eunwoo gives his light bow to the nurse before following Moonbin and Sanha out. On the way home, Sanha curled up in Moonbin's chest and drifted to sleep. Moonbin ended up putting him to his bed and took him under the blanket. 

“Do you want to stay?” Eunwoo asks after they are out of Sanha's room.

‘Naah, not today. I Need to unpack my luggage too. Maybe next time,” Eunwoo follows Moonbin out and closes his door after Moonbin enters his own house. He sighs before turning back to wash off the uncleanness from hospital.

It was few weeks after Sanha sick. They routine are back like before. Eunwoo mentioned that he can try to look for prove for the director’s case. Moonbin did not pressure him. He even said that it isn't needed, but Moonbin did send any recording that he had. Then comes a night off, when Moonbin enjoys his dinner alone, he hears his door being knocked. It's so strange because its very rare to knock on his door, even when he shops online, he puts Eunwoo’s address. When Moonbin open the door, he sees Eunwoo stand still. He frowned as it was so strange to see Eunwoo in his door, its usually the opposite.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Can i come in?” Moonbin moves and lets Eunwoo come. 

They both then sat on the sofa, Moonbin forgot his dinner already. “Why? Is Sanha sick again?”

“No. I want to discuss the case,”

“Wait, let me take my phone,” Eunwoo saw as Moonbin dispersed to his room before back with his phone. He set his phone for recording and put on the table. “Sorry, precaution,”

Eunwoo shakes his head, “No. I know. I did that too everytime. Its just. I found the proof. It's not much as you said. Probably around 100 milions? And it's not in one transaction, it's divided so it keeps under radar. It goes since last year, different receiver too, there at least 3 to 4 name for countless bank account,”

“The case will open?”

“It's probably a corruption case, we can't just open a corruption case. Its need Anti-Corruption & Civil Rights Commission (ACRC) approval and their own investigation. What we can do is report to them,”

“You report to them?”

Eunwoo nodded, “Anonymously. And I'm using a public library with various proxies. It should be safe,”

“Did you put my recording too? I just think if they found out about the recording I'll be doomed. They will know the flight, they will know who is responsible for the first class. And its either the flight manager, maitre d cabin, or me, the senior flight attendant,”

“No. I just put in the financial report. I put it as a possibility. And, I found lots of pictures, their pictures, with your woman flight attendant, I don't need to say what they did, right?”

“Gross. Nope. But are you sure it is safe? And you will not get the case even if it goes to the prosecutor office right?”

“Look, maybe I got the data not by the legal way. But it's just for reporting, the ACRC should be able to get the real legal one by contacting the bank. But even that, they can't track me. I got help. And yes, it will not land on my desk, they have their own prosecutor,”

“The company’s main lawyer is a fucking bad tough. I’ve met him, he was the type to settle everything by money. Thank God, the one with Haerim is only the HRD, i don't want to throw some argument to him,”

“Oh? Do you know him? is it some sort of big ass lawyer? Maybe I know him? Maybe I know the trick to make him lose?”

“He is tall, have big build, always use grey suit, Polished shoes, and well, he is quit handsome, I don't know his name, but all the people in the office call him, Cha byeonhosa”

There is a sudden silence, Moonbin turns to see Eunwoo's face getting pale, his eyes blank, “Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo turn to see him in the eyes before saying quitely “He is my dad,”

“Wow. The world is surely small. I Never thought,”

“Yeah. He is that big. I've said that right?”   
“But i never know. I mean, is there only surname Cha in the lawyer world for the whole korea?”

“Nope. But Cha who is tall, handsome, and always use grey suit is my dad,”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Grey is warm but mysterious. Not as dark as black, but not bright as white. He always uses it since he took his first case, it said it makes people look up upon him,” Eunwoo didn't realize he smiles, talking that.

“This is the first time you really talk about your family. You always avoid that topic,”

Eunwoo sigh, “I know. Well, you know my father. My mother used to and still be his colleague, both are lawyers. Think about my childhood,”

“I guess, they want you and your brother to follow them to study law?”

Eunwoo nod, “Yeah. And we both did. They expect us to continue their legacy. My father are known as business lawyer while mother known for devorce lawyer. Think when they said i want to be prosecutor and pro bo lawyer,”

“They are going nuts”

“The home, Is actually present from my father for my graduation and getting the lawyer permit. At first, they were ok with me going to be a pro bono lawyer, as long it was being my side job, I mean, as a lawyer, we need to take pro bono cases too. But when I decided to be the state lawyer, that's when they are going nuts, there is no way, they let their colleague know their son is being a civil servant, it's a low thing in our family. So I got out, and I left the house. They said i can use the home they give,”

“Do you still meet with them?”

Eunwoo bit his lips, “No, for the first year, i still meet with my brother, i mean, i help him with his finals and the lawyer test. I Met my parents a few times for dinner. But when they know i ‘adopt’ Sanha and eventually found i am gay, i just met my parents if we coincidentally met in the court,”

“In my family, I'm such a disgrace, I'm a taint for family names. My name are completely removed from the inheritance,”

“You never talk with them ever since?”

“No, I'm still talks with my brother. Met him few times for lunch. He just can't accept Sanha. Probably because Sanha’s upbringing,”

Moonbin open his mouth to ask but Eunwoo beat him, “No, i’m still not gonna talk about Sanha,”

Moonbin defeat, “Well, as for now, the case is not on you anymore. At least you're not gonna meet your father in the court,”

“If you meet him, tell my regards to him?”

Moonbin frowns, because it doesn't make sense, “Why would i meet him? Do you want me to make trouble again?”

Eunwoo laugh, “No, but you will surely meet him,” and he smiled mysteriously, and now Moonbin really afraid, so he says, “When i know i will meet him, i'll bring you with me,”

“As if he want to see me,”

“Yeah, that's the point. I'm going to make him look at you. How happy you are without him,”

Eunwoo smiles, and he moves forward to kiss the other which gladly accepted by Moonbin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way done!!! What do you think about this fiction so far?? Please leave your comment so i can write better!!


	8. childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But if something happened, you need to know, I try my best to keep alive and back to you and Sanha

There are times Eunwoo asks whether Moonbin takes his annual leave or not. For someone in Moonbin position, he gets 30 annual leave including 10 sick days. The leaved days are actually scheduled by 5 or 10 days at one time. So if Moonbin wants to take annual leaves he needs to do it 2-3 months before the real date. Moonbin said he just took 1o days of his annual leave in January to go back to his home. Eunwoo suggested that he take another day leave for the Autumn or Winter holiday. And Moonbin said he will try but can't promise about the exact date. And Eunwoo can't be more delighted.

Moonbin has a rare weekend off, so here they are on the ice cream stall he promised Sanha weeks ago. They sit in the park nearby, each enjoying ice cream in their own respective cone. Eunwoo takes out some tissue from his bag to wipe Sanha’s mouth. “Is it that delicious till you eat messily like that?”

Sanha nodded, “Mint choco is the best. Do you want it appa?” Sanha takes his ice and offers it to Eunwoo. The latter shakes his head, “Appa have the banana flavor,”

Eunwoo gives a side glance as he sees his son focus on the ice more, he taps Moonbin forearm, makes the other turn his eyes to him, “What?”

“Thank you. You know I need stress reliever,”

“Oh come on. It's very rare for me to have a weekend off. Enjoy it. And it seems your schedule is also packed?”

“Thank you very much. Now I’m officially out from the pro bono office,”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m becoming full-time prosecutor right now,”

Moonbin frowns, “Is it possible?”

“Of course, I'm a civil servant, my duty is actually prosecutor, but then they have an opening for the pro bono team, I did there for my first. Anyway, We need the same qualification, so yeah. It just works for the prosecutor office way more and more tiresome. They don't care I have kids or anything as long as the case are done,”

“Seems tired,”

“So much. I just got back interviewing a father who ‘k i l l s’ his own daughter just because of a cigarette. The court will take place next Monday. So tiresome,”

“But why? Isn't your reason to be pro bono to help the unfortunate?”

“Because the pro bono team will focus on the civil matter more. I know, civil cases bring lots of exposure than criminal cases. There are two types of pro bono lawyers. First, the state lawyer, civil servant like me, we are in the prosecutor's office but we can take pro bono case in case there is no available lawyer who can take their case. Second, the real lawyers out there, who work in a law firm, need to work pro bono for their portfolio, but the case is still provided by the prosecutor's office. For the second case, pro bono didn't really give money, but they often use it to boost their name so they can get calls,”

“After all, money will talk,” 

“Of course, money is important,” Sanha filled in perfectly, both of the adults turn to see Sanah still enjoying his last bit of ice cream.

“What are you talking about, huh? What do you know about money? huh?”

“Ddana knows. Hyunjin has lots of money. That's why he is shining in class. He has a good bag, good shoes. Hyunjin said his parents give it from ilbun (Korean word of Japan). Where is ilbun, Appa?”   
Moonbin mouthing “Hyunjin?” and Eunwoo replied by mouthing, “Friends.” and Moonbin just nodded.

“Do you want to be like Hyunjin?” Moonbin asks.

“Teacher like him. They always praise Hyunjin. But Hyunjin's draw is not good. Jinwoo Ssaem never said it good, he always said mine is good,”

Moonbin laughs, he pats Sanha soft curly hair, “Well, Don't be like him. Ddana is Ddana! you are good at what you are good at. Don't just look at others, Ddana do what Ddana likes. Even if Ddana not shines like Hyunjin, Ddana can shine because it's Ddana!” He said happily. 

Eunwoo let Sanha play in the playground. He sees his son from afar, as long as Sanha is not hurt, he is fine. “Who is Hyunjin anyway?” Moonbin asks.

“Sanha classmate. His father is a politician. Young and seems on rise. Hyunjin is his second child, first son,” Moonbin only nodding.

“It's not Sanha who is envious because he has a good bag and shoes right?”

Eunwoo shakes his head, eyer trailed on Sanha who plays the swings, “Naaah. As you heard, Sanha doesn't like it because every teacher always praises Hyunjin. Like last month's drawing. The one who gets the top score will be put at the top of the whiteboard. Sanha wins, but they also put Hyunjin beside Sanha’s. Sanha doesn't like it. All the teacher in the school, except Jinwoo, is always soft to Hyunjin, even if Hyunjin naughty in the playground,”

“Why are they being like that? They are just kindergarten, why put so much favoritism?”

Eunwoo turn to see Moonbin, “Because Hyunjin’s father donated to the school, which always give ‘gift’ to the school,”

Moonbin scoff, “I understand very well that kind of parent,”

Eunwoo eyes perked, “Oh really?”

“One of my classmates in aviation school. Her parents are friends with the directors. I don't want to know how many they throw so she can enroll in the school because, first, she is not proportional. She didn't pass the first writing test, even if it's just a simple test, a basic one. Practical test? I don't want to know. When she is a trainee, she freaks out when someone passes out on the plane. You know what worse, she pukes out just because the passenger forget to flush the toilets,”

“That is funny. Where is she now?”

“In Europe, I think. Didn't really keep on tab, being senior flight attendant,”

“How can? Don't you say she didn't pass the test?”

“But her parents have money, as I said before, the promotion matters in the interview. I don't know how much they pay, but I think it will be much more since she is on the international route,”

“Your job is to ensure safety, what if the cabin crew can't help themself?”

“I don't know. I don't think she actually understood what we did, except serving drinks and food, obviously. She is one of the people who choose the fast career track actually,”

“Really? Why does the company allow that?”

“Seriously. I really keep asking that. She is not the only one you know. There is someone I know who got money to go to school. My junior, I think. He knows if he got it by money. Just before we took the certification exam, I thought he was going to pay to pass the test. He pulls out one hour before he steps on the plane. He cried and ask for forgiveness,”

“Such a gentleman. He knows what he should do,”

“There is also who knows they got inside by money so she repaid all the hard work by studying hard. She did take everything. One of the best on there too. I know the industry is not very clean, but I think as long as the person can repay it by doing hard work. Truly understand what is their work,”

“Money can bring you there, but money can't keep you there. I do, I understand that I can be like this because of my parents,”   
“How?”

“I can go to Seoul University because I have money. I took extra classes from middle school till I graduate high school, every day. They want to make sure I will top the suneung (National university exam) and enter law school. I got a recommendation letter when I needed a place for my internship. It's all because of them. But here I am, devoid from my family,” 

“But did you actually like that? going to law school?”

Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “Yeah. At least I enjoy it,”

“What is your dream? Is it to be a lawyer like your parents?”

“Why? So you can say “I need to give up my career and pursue my dream?”   
Moonbin laughs, “Nah, I'm going to say the reality. If you enjoy it, why do you give up? We are not living in some kind of drama where the protagonist just gives up their life to pursue their dream and suddenly the world is on them. We live in the reality, which you know will always have a way to turn around and make our life a living hell,”

Eunwoo eyes still trained on Sanha who now apparently has another child play together, “I don't know. For as long as I know, my dream is to help people. I like my parents because they always talk about how they actually help people. And realistically speaking, yes, why I look back where I can have a bright future. I, and Sanha, and I’m content of that,”

“Why don't put me in the equation?”

Eunwoo just gave a laugh, “How about you tell me first why you go to aviation school? Is there some kind of ‘I was touched on how they helped me when I first time travel with a plane’ story?”

“Don't be stupid. Is there that kind of story? I never found the most reason I found is that they think life as a cabin crew is luxurious and can travel anywhere. Though the first part is a lie,”

“So tell me why?”

“Nothing special. I just can't decide what I want to do after high school. Want to go to university but I don't like studying. Want to go to a fire academy, but I think the job is too hard. Then one of my relatives brought a brochure for the aviation school, and I like interacting with people and like seeing any kind of people. So I just try it, and here I am,”

“Did you have any regret?”

Moonbin looks at Sanha, who plays paper plane with other kids, “No. Never. For me, going as a cabin crew is amazing. Inside the plane, that's what I called surprised. They have different reasons to take the plane, but it all ends at the same destination. Plane connects and disconnects. They bring hope and pray. And I enjoy every part of me do the job,”

“Even the job is hard?”

“It is. Same as you. Is it hard being a single father and a civil servant? It is. But will you still do it? Of course. Same, is it hard not to be able to spend time on land? yes, but do I enjoy it? very much. Well, at least the job paid good,”

“Eunwoo. When was the first time I met you, I think we can be friends with benefits, I mean, it's good to have a place to blow some steam. Then I know, you are a very amazing person. I still contemplate pursuing you. But there is something that makes you different from others. The way you understand my job, You never demand my time, even my time on the land. You give me space, for myself. And I know, I can't find this kind of person anywhere. That's why I want to pursue you. I know it's hard for you, you have Sanha. My job is dangerous, you cant let Sanha get hurt if he attaches to me and there is something that happened to me. I know I can't promise you I will always stay, my priority is always the passenger. But if something happened, you need to know, I try my best to keep alive and back to you and Sanha,”

Eunwoo didn't say anything, he just looked at his wristwatch, “Let's go, it's time for dinner. What should we order tonight?” he said as he walked to Sanha, told the kids time to play is over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, do you guys miss me?  
> sorry for not updating last week. but here i am. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> please do leave comments and kudos on my works! It motivates me more!


	9. before Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo loses on a case and its break his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : household abused

Moonbin just landed at Seoul. His job at that time ended at 4 pm. After make sure every passenger is out of the plane, Moonbin starts to do his duty before eventually back to base. 

“Moonbin-ssi? Will you fly again tonight?” One of his colleagues, Hyojung, asks and they walk to the office first to report.

“Naah. I'm done today. You did?” She shakes his head, “I'm done too. And will have my day off tomorrow. How about you?”

“Flight the first flight tomorrow. Osaka. Is it holiday season already?”

“I think. It's already the end of summer. Osaka in Autumn is pretty,”

“Yeah. Speaking of, I applied for leave but it hasn't been approved. I need to call them again it's so tiring,”

“You gonna take leave? Holiday?” Moonbin nods.

Hyojung continued “What is your plan tonight? It's rare you end when the sun still high,”

Moonbin shrugs, takes his phone, and turns it on, “Dinner maybe?”

“Do you know the gossip in the office about you?” Moonbin whose focus in his phone stops and turns to see Hyojung, “Gossip? Me? Please don't talk about that harassment case anymore. I'm sick hear that,”

Hyojung laughs, “No. Of course not about that. We know it's just the company. It's about they said you already have a partner? Lots of your junior you know, who goes that way feels regret because its mean their chance is gone,”

“Waw. So you guys are gossiping your seniors?”

She shrugs, “Well, you know gossip travels fast in the air rather than in the land. So is it true?”

Fortunately, their conversation needs to stop as they reach the office to report. After they are done reporting, They walk out of Airport to their designated driver. 

“You have not answered my question earlier, Sunbae!”

“You still live in the dormitory? Do you share the car?” Moonbin tries to change the topic.

“Yeah. We still live in a dorm. We don't use the designated car like yours. Our is more random and scheduled. It depends, there will be a car every 20 minutes. So if we wait together with others we need to share the car. But if it's alone, then it's alone. Why?”

“Want to go with me? I can drop you off,” Moonbin still plays with his phone, Strangely Eunwoo didn't massage him all day, he did remember Eunwoo has court today, and Eunwoo always texts when he is done, are the court still ongoing, all day long?

“Sunbae?”

Moonbin snaps and looks at Hyojung, “Oh, Sorry. I’m just waiting for a call. How? Do you want to go with me?”

“Sure. I think I can save another 20 minutes of waiting for the car,”

“Right. Let's go, driver Kim must be tired of waiting already,”

Just as they are out of the restricted area, Moonbin hears his name shouted, It's so loud even Hyojung flinches. “Binnie!!!” Moonbun turned and found Sanha in Eunwoo's arms waving frantically to him. 

“Hyojung-ah. I think maybe next time,” He said.

“Don't you want to introduce us?”

Moonbin sees Hyojung and Eunwoo back to back, When Hyojung turns to see Eunwoo they even exchange bows. “Fine,” Moonbin sighs, “But keep it secret. No gossip. Keep your mouth shut,”

Hyojung gestures, zipping his mouth and they begin to walk to Eunwoo. 

“Binnie! Carry me!” Sanha starts the conversation even before Moonbin talks.

“Sanha! You can't! Binnie is tired. Do you want to make him more tired because carries you? You are a big guy, come on down and walk by yourself,”

Moonbin laughs but he then takes Sanha from Eunwoo’s arm, “Nah, I'm not that tired. Ddana is light.right? You should eat more so you become big and I can't carry you anymore,” Ddana smiles and sticks out his tongue to his father.

“Ah, Here is Hyojung. She is the senior flight attendant on my flight, together we take care of the business class. Hyojung. This is Eunwoo, he is my friend, and his Son, Sanha,”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eunwoo,”

“Hello. I'm Hyojung. It's good to finally see the real person of Moonbin partner instead hear it from gossip,” Eunwoo laughs at that, and Moonbin don't have change except to bury his face on Sanha's small shoulder. 

“You can take my car. I call driver Kim to take you. I’m going with them,”

“Ah, really? Thank you,”

“Yeah. We’ll get going,” Moonbin said, “Shut your mouth about Eunwoo,” he added it with a whisper and Hyojung just nodded. 

Little did Moonbin know, Hyojung took a picture of them from behind as they walked to the parking area and sent it in the group chat with caption, “Such happy family,” Well, she did keep shut about Eunwoo, and the face can't be seen anyway. If Moonbin is angry, well, it's still a long time since her next flight with Moonbin anyway.

“Such a surprise,” Moonbin said to Eunwoo who drove out of the airport, Sanha in his car seat behind. 

“Yeah. I want to surprise you. Why can't we? did I ruin your date with Hyojung?”

Moonbin groaned, “Ugh please, they know I'm not swinging their way. Don't tell me you are jealous?”

Eunwoo scoff, “Oh come on, me? Jealous? as if,”

“It's ok if you are. How is your case? good?”

Eunwoo suddenly silent, “It's not good, right?” Moonbin assumes and Eunwoo only humming.

“You always text me whenever you are done with court. But today, instead of texting you come here and bring Sanha along. There must be a reason for it. Do you want to talk?” 

“Yeah. But for now, how about we eat outside. I didn't cook and I believed you were hungry!” Eunwoo turned to a samgyeopsal restaurant near the outside airport area.

“Appa, Ddana want pajeon!” Sanha said when Eunwoo said their order. 

“Let me repeat again, 2 portion of samgyeopsal, 2 rice, 1 pajeon, 1 naengmyeon, and 1 kimchichige, 3 colas?” Eunwoo nod, “Please wait a minutes,”

They eat, as usual, a few times they exchange to feed Sanha, the kids opt to feed it by himself, showing he can properly use the chopstick meanwhile the adult makes sure Sanha does not close with the stove. They finish all the meals, even Sanha wants another pajeon and they got another naengmyeon. Just when Eunwoo move to stand, Moonbin hold him, “I'll pay,”

“Moonbin….”

“Nope. No. I’ll pay. You stay here or back to car first,”

Eunwoo chooses to go back to his car while waiting for Moonbin to pay for their food. Once the other get back to their car, Eunwoo drives back to their home.

“Do you want to stay?” Eunwoo asks as he parks in his driveway.

“Sure. But I can't drink and no funny business. I have an early flight tomorrow,”

“Yeah. I just want to talk,” Eunwoo keeps his lips tight. 

“Ok. Don't lock your door. Let me take a bath and change my clothes. I'll be there before you know it,”

Moonbin is back with lighter clothes, T-shirts, and shorts. Eunwoo really didn't lock his door so he chose to help lock the door. He expects Eunwoo in his room, but when he passes Sanha's room, as the door ajar, he sees how Eunwoo hugs a sleeping Sanha. Moonbin is knocking softly on the door, making the other startled and turn to him. Moonbin can see the other has been crying. 

“Hey,” He said and started to move from Sanha. Sanha stirred but did not wake up.

“You good?”

“Yeah. Would you mind waiting in my room? I want to take a bath too,” Moonbin nods and they enter Eunwoo's room. 

It's been half a year they know each other, and it's been countless times Moonbin enters the room. It's clean, like Eunwoo. There is a cupboard for Eunwoo clothes, a desk with a laptop and papers. On the nightstand, beside the plugged phone, there is a photo of Eunwoo and smaller Sanha. Moonbin chose to sit comfortably in the bed, Phone in hand still working on his day leave. He requested to take his last 10 day leave at the end of the year. He knows its a slim chance he gets the date as it's a wanted one, Christmas and new year. But it's worth a shot. Even if it's not, the company will give him the date that worked on. 

Eunwoo comes out from the bathroom not long after. Steams still out from the bathroom and Eunwoo’s hair still wet. The latter wear a white shirt and long cotton pants. Moonbin put his phone in the nightstand, plug in into another charger and open his arms. Although they don't really spend the night together, Moonbin knows what Eunwoo needs after a long battle in the court. Eunwoo moves and lands himself in Moonbin’s chest. He takes a deep breath of Moonbin clean shower gel. Moonbin moves his hand to rub his back. He felt Moonbin move his hand to lift Eunwoo so he was completely on Moonbin. Eunwoo stood still, enjoying the clean scent of Moonbin, trying to compose himself.

“If you want to talk, I’m here, listening.” Moonbin voices deep and shoots in his right ears. 

That when Eunwoo's first tear came out, “I lost the court,” He said in a whisper. Moonbin humming, let Eunwoo continue his story.

“And there is a possibility I make a child back under their parents abusive household,”

“Do you want to talk? Can you talk about it?”

Eunwoo moves to sit on his own, but he still lays his head on Moonbin's shoulder. The other circling his hand is a sign of protecting Eunwoo, his other hand is on Eunwoo's hand rubbing his thumbs. 

“The case came to me a week ago. A girl was taken by social services, their neighbor saying an abusive and neglecting parents. I thought I could win it. I mean, when usually they already take the kids it means it's an obvious case. But then, the kids don't have signs of abuse or neglect. Her body is fine. She is underweight for usual kids her age but it's not until malnutrition. Their lawyer brought it to the court. How can we use abuse when there is no sign of abuse? I interview the kids. She said that his dad did not physically hurt her. Her father just has strict rules in the house. I ask what kind of rules, it's like schedule,” Eunwoo take a deep breath, “It's like in the military. She needs to wake up at exactly 6. took a bath for only 15 minutes, if more her father was going to punish by throwing a bucket full of cold water. She needs to finish eating exactly at 15 minutes if not her father will throw food to him. I try to use that argument in court but you know what they said, ‘what kids said shouldn't be thought seriously. he doesn't understand anything’ and because there is no physical evidence, they say I’m bluffing,” Eunwoo stops for take a breath, “I really hate the law when they said that Child can't stand on the court to give a statement because they were thought they can swear for their truth,”

“So, you lose the case?”

“Yeah. And I found the real problem. It's not on the dad,”

“What?”

“We always assume the dad was the one that was capable of doing that to the child. But it's not. Its a delay of domino effect,”

“What do you mean?”

“When it's break time, I meet the kids. I ask I ask what is actually going on in her home. I want her to give details. There she said. Her mother is the one that got physically abused by her father. Her father, she says ‘slap my mom on top of the head and like to interlock her neck with his underarm’ and when I ask what her mother did to her, she said her mother often left her in school, either she walked back by herself or waiting hours to be picked up. I demand to see her mother's medical chart right away. But before I get to hold that. The court continued. In the end, the juror thinks that the kids it's fine and the father is not guilty. Based on the evidence the father is not the one that abused and neglected the kids. They set the kids back to his father. Then, there I see how his father grips the mother's waist. I see how her mother looks at her with so much rage. I set back a kid to the family that will ruin her. The effect will be delayed. But I can't do anything,” Eunwoo is a crying mess and Moonbin keeps rubbing his shoulder.

“The father is innocent of kids abused and neglecting charge. But they didn't charge him for domestic abuse?” Eunwoo shakes his head, “Because Social service just got called because of kids,”

“Didn't you work on the case like that?”

Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “I look at the mother's medical condition. Bruised, coagulate blood. All signs of domestic abuse. The hospital record said something like a trip downstairs, slipped, and all. And then I know. The girl will not be saved,”

“How?”

“In her mother's eye, the girl is a nuisance. The father clearly shows favoritism. How can she get all the abused but not her daughter? How can the father only hurt her but not her daughter? How can she and her bloodline get different treatment? And now see how the public shows that there is nothing wrong with the father and her kids. Think how messed up her head is. If what the girl said about her father like to interlock her mother's neck, it means strangulation. People with strangulation will have difficulty to perceive what is happening and she opts to give unfair judgment. In her eyes, the girl is not her daughter anymore. It's someone that needs to be eliminated because she sees unfairness,”

“Oh, God….”

“I try to make it a case by talking to police, but since she is an adult, there must be a proper report, by herself, or someone close, or real evidence of that happening. It just a matter of time, something gonna happened to that family,”

Moonbin tightens his hug, “I don't know what to say. It's so cruel yet we never know what is gonna happen once the court ends. I know that kids' cases are hard enough. They are kids, they deserve to live with happiness. They should be free to feel free to play with their friends, study, and do all the things they can't do. Not closed in the place even its family. I know tons of kids probably at this time are being abused by their parents, even if it's not physically but mentally. It's going strong in the country how people want their kids to be perfect. Kids have been struggling for life, how many of them end up taking their lives because they can't meet their parent standard. Why do they make kids if it's just to abused and make them suffer?”

“I know. Every time there is a case involving kids I really want to throw myself to the parents to do such a thing. I always try my hardest to win the case. I hate when they get a big ass lawyer, I hate when the juror just thinks it's some kind of simple household problem or the juror who thinks it's a private matter and the country shouldn't intervene. But I know, the moment I lose the case, that's when I know a kids future will be robbed,”

“You can be so sure about that,”

“Because that what happened with Sanha before I step in,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its nice to see you in this chapter.  
> i hope you enjoy this one, please make sure to leave kudos and comment so i can get better.  
> again, what i write here have happened in real life so i hope you guys have time to look around, maybe there is little one needs help...
> 
> anyway, stay healthy dont forget to stay hydrated!   
> love you!


	10. Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sanha name, Not Cha Sanha, right?”

Moonbin looks at Eunwoo whose gaze lands on the photo frame of him and Sanha. “You want to talk about Sanha?”

“I think it's time?”

“Like I said, whenever you are ready,”

Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “So Sanha is my first case. It first when the Father accused the mother of embezzlement. So both of them are working for trading companies. But the husband was accusing that his wife took money from the company. the wife eventually came to my desk. When we first met, she said she is not guilty. She never took the money. But she wants me to make her look unappealing so the next step is to proceed with the divorce. That's when I know something is wrong. I ask if the divorce has a thing with the money but the wife only wants a divorce. I’m not a divorce lawyer, I know nothing about mediation. I overlook that thing first. One I have in my mind is how to finish the case. I win the case. Since there is no proof of embezzlement, no money is actually coming to the wife's pocket. Heck, no big money was out of the company. Two months after that, I met Sanha in the social service house. I was there to take another case, I assist one of senior prosecutors. Sanha….,” Eunwoo can't continue the story.

“Take your time. If you want to talk, talk. If you can't, there will be another day,”

“Sanha witnessed when his mother killed his father,” Moonbin was probably too shocked as he stopped rubbing Eunwoo's shoulder.

“Sanha? A baby? A baby witness, a cri… a witness? What?”

Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “Sanha is just 3 years old ( a year old international age) when her mother takes him out, hands full of blood to the nearest police station. Her mother gives herself as she killed her husband by stabbing him with a kitchen knife,”

“Oh, God. It must be so traumatic,”

“The mother is the woman I let her win on my first case. The same woman who told me she wanted a divorce but I never paid attention,” Eunwoo's shoulders are starting to shake again and he starts to cry again.

“I was so naive, I was so stupid. I was so big of myself. I told myself, she was probably just ashamed because her husband was accusing her that's why she wanted to divorce. When the case ruled in the court, its clearly she had been abused. She took stand, plead guilty, She admits she kill her husband just before he goes to work as it's the only time they will interact. In front of Sanha. She kills her husband at the dining table, while Sanha is drinking his milk. Think about it,”

“Oh, God. I just… I just…..,”

“I read the chart. A typical domestic abuse. In court when she was asked what her husband do. She mentions everything. For the first, since she is also working, her husband didn't give her any money for life. In the office, she always ridiculed, said can't do anything, just a pretty face and a good body. Her husband said countless times told her to flirt with the boss so she can take it to promote her husband. Not only told, he really brings her to his bosses and told them can use his wife. In house. She was ridiculed in front of the in-laws, everywhere. She was beaten, abused, raped. Mention it, she has been through all. The first case of embezzlement is actually the father took money from the company, but afraid to found, he then accused his wife. The wife sees it as a way to get out of her husband. But yet I overlooked. I never really care for my client except for winning her case.It's all because of me,”

“That's why you compensate a lot? for your client? for the victim?” Moonbin always sees Eunwoo as someone that too much mingles with the case, he sees it as something dangerous because Eunwoo holds onto them so much.

“Yeah. I don't want to make another mistake. I don't want another mistake because I overlook it, because I'm too confident. Yet today, I lost again. There will be another Sanha, right?”

Moonbin moves to pull Eunwoo and hug him. He rubbed Eunwoo back, letting the men cry. “Hey. we don't know. We still can change it. How about you go to their place? Ask for forgiveness. hinting you want the mother to report. You still can do it. You still can save her,”

Eunwoo peeled himself, “Right. I will go to their home. I will persuade her to take charge of his father. She will be saved. She will be saved,”   
“But Eunwoo,”

“Yeah?”

“How can you be Sanha's guardian? He still has his mother. Even if you apply, it can't be his mother accepting it or anything right? Probably he will be in orphanage or foster care until his mother is done right?”

“Sanha mother…. she died…,”

“What?”

“She kills herself on her cell, the first night,”

“What the hell. How cruel the world is?”

“All of their family doesn't want to take care of Sanha, no one. It was said Sanha is the one that thing that family misses fortune. At first, I'm just gonna take care of Sanha in the orphanage as I was guilty. But then I see in his eyes, how can his eyes still shine so brightly after everything that happened to him. As I grew closer, I got notified he will move into foster care. I can't, I can't let Sanha off my eyes. What if something again to him? And it's just a spur decision. I told the social service I want to adopt Sanha. But I can't, since I'm not married, knowing that our law is that only married couples can only adopt legally. Then I said, I want to be Sanha foster care, but they said foster homes are only available until the kids are adopted, meaning, not permanently. Then, one of the social workers is my friend, he suggested I be Sanha's guardian. I can't be Sanha parents. But at least I can be his father until he is 20. They accept my request and here I am,”

“Sanha name, Not Cha Sanha, right?”

Eunwoo nods, “Yoon Sanha. But I kept telling him his name is Cha Sanha. I Don't want him to take that bastard name. And it still a long way till Sanha knows. Well eventually he should know what is going on with his biological parents, but it's still a long time, right?”

Moonbin smiles, “I can't imagine what Sanha has been through. how can a cheerful guy like him he has a rough life,”

“That's why I only have one dream. To always put Sanha smiles,”

Moonbin grabs Eunwoo's nape and brings their face closer, he can feel Eunwoo breath within an inch, “When we are married later. Lets adopt Sanha legally. Change his name fully. He can be Cha Sanha,” he said with his bright smiles, “Or Moon Sanha?” he adds.

Eunwoo feels his cheeks were heated, he elbowed Moonbin stomach to give them space. “What are you talking about? Sleep. Didn't you say you have an early flight tomorrow,” He then lay on his side, giving his back to Moonbin. He felt an arm circling his waist before a face was pressed in his back. “Sanha is very lucky to have you and you are very lucky to have him. I know I didn't deserve to ask you to put myself in the equation. I never know how you two have been through. I think it's not fair if I suddenly want to enter your life. I still can be the handsome Binnie for him. I still can be his Binnie no matter what,”

Eunwoo feels his eyes wet again. He turns to see Moonbin. He let Moonbin wipe his tears, “Why do you cry? I’m sorry for saying that,”

“No. It's not your fault,”

“I said what I said. I don't need to be your partner. We are content with relationships like this. Sanha is too. It's ok, we can always be like this,”

Eunwoo smiles, “But I want to try. I want to try to have more than this. I want to try to feel a partner. Real partner. It's been a long time since the last time I had a partner, but I want to try. I want to try to be with you,”

Moonbin didn't take another second to kiss Eunwoo, “Take a day's leave, for Christmas. Let's give Sanha the best Christmas ever,” Now Eunwoo didn't take another second to kiss the other man back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter is....challenging...  
> I've been researching a few cases of child neglectment and I felt awful, like why you bother to make kids if ended abused and neglect them?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading until this chapter over here, I promised to have more fluffy next time!
> 
> Head over my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau) to find out more! 
> 
> see you next week, keep healthy and don't forget to wear your mask!


	11. Is Binnie Appa boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If Binnie is Appa boyfriend does it make Binnie is Ddana appa too?”

Moonbin finally got his day leave, 10 days. After a lot of struggle of argument and because he basically didn't take at all for the year. And Moonbin even promised to not sick days more than 5 days, as last year he only used 3 of 10 of his sick days. After long persuasion and ask, Moonbin got a day off from 17 until 26 December, and he will be on duty for the new year eve, but at least he can bring Sanha for Christmas. 

“Hey,” Moonbin entered Eunwoo's house after changing, it was Sunday evening and his plane just landed an hour ago.

“Oh, you're back?”

“Yep. Can I get dinner and rest here? Il back before midnight,” Moonbin bag hug the other man, “I kinda miss you,”

“Rest first. You can lay down on my bed. Sleep if you can,” Eunwoo said, “Is that worth it to get the day off if you get work like this?”

Moonbin kisses Eunwoo nape, “Totally worth it. How many days can you take leave?”

“3, 4 at most, which one should I take?” Eunwoo is still focusing on the chicken in front of him.

Moonbin takes off one of his hands to pull out his phone. “If you can take 4 days, then from Monday 21. We can have a free day from Friday night 18th till my last day leave on 26th,”

“Ok. I'll apply it tomorrow to the office. Now rest up. I don't want you to get sick. Up to the bed,” Eunwoo turned him and put off Moonbin's arm, pushing him toward his room, which the other obliged. 

Eunwoo and Moonbin weren't really what people called official. They just become more open than before, spending time more often, and start to reserve the other as part of their life. Sanha on the other hand sort of understand the relationship between his father and Binnie. He didn't ask, Sanha just knows that his father is happy and Sanha can spend time with Binnie because Binnie is fun, not strict like Appa. Both Eunwoo and Moonbin are completely healthy adults, they do understand what comes to their relationship. They know they love each other but they already enjoy this kind of relationship. Moonbin one time jokes instead of being a couple or boyfriends, he likes to be called partners, and It leads to Eunwoo agree. Partner seems more fitting than a boyfriend to their relationship, and it's easier to speak up rather than talk about boyfriends. 

Sanha is totally enjoying his life. He likes how his house becomes more lovely, even when the weather starts to get cold. Autumn was slowly changed to winter. Sanha is waiting in Jinwoo ssaem house, he is currently playing with Myungjun, Jinwoo ssaem boyfriend. Jinwoo is in his room, working. “Myungjun Hyung,”

“Hmm?why? Are you bored?”

“Are you living here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are Myungjun live with Jinwoo ssaem?”

“Yep. We are boyfriends so we are living together. Why does Sanha ask that?”

Sanha suddenly looked very unhappy, “Why did you suddenly become sad? Do you have a boyfriend? Does Jinwoo allow you to have a boyfriend? If yes I will pinch him. I will not allow Sanha to have a boyfriend ok?”

“Not Ddana! it's Appa!”

Myungjun forgot everything he did, hello gossip. “Eunwoo has a boyfriend?”

Before Sanha answers, Jinwoo is out to take water, “Jinjin. Eunwoo has a boyfriend?”

Jinwoo stops midway, he turns to see his boyfriend and Sanha in his living room, crayon abandoned, he blinks a few times, both Myungjun and Sanha waiting, “Oh, Yeah. I've met him a few times. He sometimes picks Sanha in school,”

“It’s Binnie. Sanha think Appa and Binnie are boyfriends but Binnie didnt live with us,”

“Where does Sanha meet Binnie?” 

“Binnie life next door. The house that used so scary,”

For Jinwoo this was more interesting rather than his work, “Why Sanha think your father and Binnie are boyfriend,”

“Because Appa and Binnie always together. When Binnie not flies Binnie always in our home. He helps Ddana drawing. And Ddana sees Appa happy when he with Binnie. Binnie also like to buy Ddana and Appa food, he buys Ddana ice cream, twice,”

“So, Binnie is like an uncle for you?”

Sanha look he got things in his mind, “If Binnie is Appa boyfriend does it make Binnie is Ddana appa too?”

Myungjun exchange glance with his boyfriend, “But we don't know whether Binnie is your father boyfriend or not,”   
Sanha pouting, ‘Ddana want it tough,”

“Why did you say that?”

“Appa is really happy with Binnie. Appa is smiling more. Appa used to stress after work but not more. Appa seems brighter. And if Binnie is coming from flying, Appa likes to cook a lot. Even when Binnie is not home when Appa calls him he is always smiling. Ddana like to see Appa happy,”

“If Binnie is truly your father's boyfriend, what will you do?”

“Can Ddana call him Appa too? Binnie Appa?”

Myungjun caresses Sanha hair, “Well, you should confirm it to them first. Also, you need to ask whether Binnie is ok to be called Appa too,” he said.

Jinwoo added, “Do you think Binnie is more like your uncle like Myunjun here or like a dad?”

“Appa! Ddana knows he is busy flying but when he is not he is always with me. Helping me drawing, explain tv to me. And Ddana likes Binnie's story rather than Appa’s. Binnie's story is always fresh, Ddana never heard it before. Ddana can't wait to hear more. Also, if he is home and Appa is busy because of work, Binnie always accompanies, eating too. And remember ppupuu? Binnie gives ppuppu to Ddana. What Binnie do is like Appa do. So Binnie should be Appa too, right?”

“Listen to Jinwoo Ssaem,” And Sanha gives full attention to Jinwoo, “Sanha may think like that, but you can't just call a person a father. We don't know what is going on with Binnie and your father. Even if they are boyfriend, that doesn't mean you can call him dad. We can probably start with uncles?”

“Will Ddana ever got time to call him dad?”

“Maybe. That is why we need to make sure Binnie will be there, to you, and appa. He will be always with you,”

Myungjun smile brightly, “How about like this, it's near Christmas, right?” Sanha nod, he does understand what is Christmas meant, “You asked on Christmas to Binnie if he wants to be called Appa or not,”

Sanha beamed, “Ddana will ask!”

“But you can't tell your father about this, OK?” Sanha nods at the enthusiast.

The conversation abruptly stopped there, Jinwoo decided it's time for an afternoon snack so they were running to the kitchen to get fruits there. And when Eunwoo picks Sanha that day, nobody talks about that topic, Eunwoo sees it as any normal day.

Few days after that, Sanha was bundled in his most soft and warm sweater even at home. He cuddles with his dad, blanket on, chocolate in hand, as they watch tv shows about tigers. Not long he hears doors are being unlocked, Doesn't want to move, He just sees Binnie still in his uniform get inside. 

“It's so freezing cold,” he said. 

Eunwoo head pointed to the kitchen, “There is hot chocolate. Make yourself at home,”

Moonbin is joining them inside the blanket with his own chocolate, they both enjoy shows about Tiger. “Oh, before I forget. Did you and Sanha have a passport?” Moonbin asks in a tiny voice to not disturb Sanha who is very focused on watching. 

“I have. Sanha doesn't, obviously. Why,”

Moonbin moves and makes Eunwoo questioning, but he back soon with his handbag. He takes out an envelope and gives it to Eunwoo. Eunwoo just accepted it even though he didn't understand. “Open it,” He opened it and found 3 plane tickets, Sokor airlines logo printed in one corner. He read it, “Hokkaido?” and now Sanha attention is moved to them.

“I heard Hokkaido is pretty when it's winter so I picked it. Tough we will be moved a lot and back from Tokyo,”

Eunwoo read again, Sanha already pulled his sleeve and wanted to see too, “Moonbin. Are you kidding me?”

“What? why?”

“it's business class,” Moonbin nods, “Hokkaido didn't have first class. But we will back on first-class,”

Eunwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “What did I tell you about wasting money?”

Moonbin laughs, “Eunwoo, I'm their employee. I have employee code, remember when I said you can use my code if you need to fly anywhere? This cost the same as economy class. And it's even free for me. And nope before you said anything, I already prepare everything, hotel, accommodation, all of it, I choose the affiliation hotel with our airlines so I got it on discounted,”

Eunwoo did not believe, “You make us have a week holiday in winter? in Japan?” Moonbin nods again. “I prepare everything. You only need to make a passport for Sanha,”

“Appa. Why did you say Ilbun, what is it?” 

Eunwoo turns to see his son, he smiles so wide, “Ilbun is another country. Overseas. We need to go by plane to go there,”

“Plane? Like Binnie do?” 

“Yes. And guess what?” Sanha looked at him with his shining eyes. 

“Binnie will take us there for Christmas,”    
Sanha turns to see Moonbin, Tiger forgotten, “Really?”

Moonbin pulled out his arm and picked up Sanha, “Yes. I will take you for Christmas,”

“Binnie Appa! thank you!” and he proceeded to kiss Moonbin cheek, countless times leaving Moonbin who are starstruck.

Since Sanha’s school is already on the winter holiday, Eunwoo didn't bother when he brought Sanha to the office. He took a half-day leave to make a passport for Sanha. The process of passport making for Sanha is a lot more difficult. Eunwoo needs to bring all of Sanha legal document, including the death certificate of his parents, his official birth certificate, the legal guardianship, he also need to bring the plane ticket to make sure that Eunwoo is not going away with Sanha to another country. After all hassle thing, They were informed the passport will be done in three days. 

“Appa?”

“Hm?”

“What is that?” Sanha questions as his own passport come. 

“This is your passport. You can't get away from this country without owning this. This is a must if we go out of Korea,”

“We really go? Holiday?” Eunwoo nod. 

Eunwoo is high in the sky, after finish his job, he takes the passport from immigration office, take Sanha from Jinwoo home and here they are in Dongdaemun. Eunwoo is in the mood for shopping for their essentials. Eunwoo day leave is accepted ways before. And he can be more at ease to shop. Sanha looks at his father which practically beamed. 

“Appa! Ddana has a muffler already. Also padding. Why buy?”

Eunwoo looks at his son, “But your padding is small. Appa gonna buy it a bigger size. Ok? And we need more mufflers,” Eunwoo was too hard-headed to stop. Sanha just pouted as his father put another beanie for him to try. 

Since Moonbind ay off starts a day before their actual holiday, Moonbin opts to stay at Eunwoo’s house. On Friday, he opted to be Sanha babysitter so Eunwoo doesn't need to bring him to Jinwoo home. But then Eunwoo called Jinwoo and his boyfriend wanted to come to his home. And soon after Moonbin is opening the door for the couple. 

Moonbin swore, if he got a passenger like Myungjin, or if he behaved like that on a plane, he would rather make the plane stop and land in the nearest airport. Myungjun is the epitome of loud, Moonbin is stopping himself to ask JInwoo how can a calm and composed person like himself manage to stay loud like Myungjun.

“Don't worry. I ask myself too. Guess it what you said opposites attract,” Jinwoo said, did Moonbin say it out loud?

“No, you don't. It's all over your face. Anyway, it's what people always ask me. Unlike you and Eunwoo, how long have you been together? a month? I and Myunjun are going strong in our third year,” Jinwoo continued.

Moonbin and Jinwoo choose to sit in the dining room but their eyes are still on Sanha who plays hide and seek with Myungjun. “What did Myungjun Hyung do for a living? He seems really good with kids? Same as you?”

Jinwoo shakes his head, “He is a designer. Interior designer. He owns his own office, so freelancer? He is quite well known for, you know, quirkiness,” Moonbin looked at him in shock, Jinwoo chuckled, “He is quite serious you know. It just very bubbly, and happy. I often joke with Eunwoo that their mental age is practically the same,”

Moonbin scoff, “So, to the most important question. The reason I'm here. What's with Christmas and Ilbun?”

Moonbin nearly threw his coffee, “Did Eunwoo tell you?” Jinwoo shakes his head and points to the living room, “Sanha told me. He brags to us, saying ‘Binnie is the best because he will bring me to Ilbun at Christmas’ and we're here to ask,”

Moonbin put his mug down, “Just like that. I mean, it's not wrong, right? I just want to give them a well deserved holiday. Like a statement for them, that my presence I want in this family is permanent,”

“You do know your line of work is dangerous, right? I just don't want Sanha to feel sad,”

“Hyung. You watch too many tv series. Yes, there are accidents with the airplane since it first builds. But modern airplanes are actually one of the safest transportation in the world. Chill. It's my 5th year and I'm still pretty much alive,” Moonbin sighs and looks at Sanha, “But yeah, I understand your concern. I did tell Eunwoo. My first priority is always being a passenger, that's my oath when I become a cabin crew. But no matter what happened, I try my best to stay alive,”

“Eunwoo and Sanha have been through a lot. At first, when I see you when Eunwoo texts me about you. I just thought you are one of them. The one that will woo just to get into Eunwoo pants,” Jinwoo sees how Moonbin easily laughs, “I mean, I'm sorry. But didn't you see Eunwoo's face? that was straight out the most handsome face i have ever seen in my life,”

“Hyung. Chill. I thought about that too at first. But guess he is way too beautiful and out of my league if I just want a sleeping partner,”

“So, this one from Eunwoo. But did he say you plan out all the holiday? Including plane tickets and hotels? And wait, based on Eunwoo text, it's all business class and 4 stars too,”

“Yep!”

“Can you take me? Or can you bring me? Can I get one of them too?” Jinwoo asks, trying with an innocent face.

Moonbin laughs, “Hyung. You can use Sokor Airlines service, only the airline's service, not the affiliation, by mentioning my name and my code and you will have discounted prices,”

“Really?”

“Slowdown. The practice is like this. If people outside the crew itself, it can only be done at the airport counter. You will proceed to report to them your name, yes, one person, one ticket, my name and code, and they will check whether there is an empty seat to take. If there is an empty seat, you can get that seat by paying half price,”

“Wow. It's kinda worth a try. Like for spontaneous travel. I shouldn't have told this to Myungjun Hyung. He gonna do that first thing he knows I have holidays. He loves spontaneous,”

Later that night, When they lay in Eunwoo's bed, “I can't wait for tomorrow, “ Eunwoo said.

“Me too. Thank God I chose morning flight or else we're gonna have a tantrum Sanha in the whole plane ride,” Moonbin said, smiling.

Eunwoo Scott closer, he pecks Moonbin his lips, “Thank you. Thank you so much,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day to Eunwoo Appa and Binnie Appa!!!
> 
> And yes, don't worry and enjoy riding an airplane, it's one of the safest modern transportation. You just need to pray the one that flight is competent and they flew it not doing more strenuous activity on the cockpit *ups. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it's less than 3 chapters to the last one..... please bear with me...  
> Anyway, keep healthy and don't forget your mask!!! 
> 
> Meet me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau)


	12. Hokkaido

Their Flight is at 9 in the morning via Gimpo so they will arrive in Hokkaido around lunchtime. They are in the middle of queue in the priority line. Moonbin jokes, if they come a little early, he will show the premium lounge and grab some breakfast. But when they go immigration line, Moonbin leaves Eunwoo and Sanha as he proceeds to a specific line. Unlike Eunwoo and Sanha, Moonbin has a different type of passport and he will then flagged as emergency help if something happened with the plane. They meet again in the duty-free area. Sanha whine he sees beautiful cupcakes on display. With 5 minutes left before the gate opens, Eunwoo manages to buy 3 cupcakes for them. 

Sanha is definitely on hype, it's not Eunwoo's first time going by plane either to sit in the business class. One time he often sits in the first class with his family when they have their winter or summer holiday. But once he owns his own money, he knows it's just a waste of money to buy a first-class seat while he can perfectly sit in the economy class. But for Sanha, this is his first time and he can't stop enough to show his eagerness. 

“Oh! Moonbin Sunbae!” The flight attendant that got them is none other than Hyojung, Moonbin wants to slap his own face why he didn't check it before taking the flight.

She sees Eunwoo and Sanha and takes them to their respective seats, “Aaah, so this is the day off was for? Holiday indeed,”

Moonbin grits his teeth, “Hyojung ah. Don't ever dare to put it on group chat anymore. Do you think I don't know what you did?”

“Oopsy!”

“Seriously. He is Cha byeon ho sa (Lawyer) son. If he finds out I'm doomed,” Moonbin said in a lower voice. 

Hyojung widens her eyes, “Oh my God. I’m so sorry Sunbae-nim. I will not do that. I Promise it will be safe with me,” Hyojung turns to see Eunwoo and Sanha, she bows to them “Please enjoy the ride. If you need anything please do tell me,” and she left. 

Sanha is seated in the window seat, Eunwoo beside him, and Moonbin in another seat after the aisle. “Sorry for bringing your dad's name,” he said. 

Eunwoo nod, “I never know my dad has much power in your company,”

“The case is on the way to Eunwoo. They were checking our schedule and our bank account. Your father name is everyday gossip,”

“So you're gonna soon meet my dad,” Eunwoo said calmly, He wore his seatbelt as the light was on, he also made sure Sanha was sitting with the seat belt on. He also makes sure Sanha eats the candy so his ear pops while taking off. 

They landed at Chitose Airport in three hours. Sanha is fast asleep after he eats on the plane. Moonbin carries him and walks down the plane. As same as before, Moonbin woke Sanha up for immigration and Eunwoo took him.

“What are we gonna do? Hotel?” Eunwoo asks, they walk out of the airport. Moonbin has a rental key car. 

“Nope. We are going to have lunch and a city tour,” Moonbin opens the car door for Eunwoo.

“Don't you want me to drive in the city? I don't even know the road?” Moonbin laughs, “Guilty. I actually already have a driver's license around a month ago?”

“Then why do you keep telling me to drive when we have dates?”

“Well, I enjoy in the passenger seat,”

Eunwoo chose to just enter the car and put Sanha in his lap. “Appa, Hungry,”

Moonbin drives his car out of the airport, “We're gonna eat after this! Please wait for a little bit,”

Moonbin drives the car into more downtown areas, he stops at the parking area. Before they were out, Moonbin said, “Promised me something first,”

Eunwoo stops from opening the car door, “Hm?”

“Never comment on the prices. I assure you it's not much as you see and it's still affordable,” Eunwoo takes a deep breath, “Fine. I will not. I will turn when it's time for you to pay so I will not look at the price. You know a poem, ignorance is bliss,”Moonbin laughs and they begin to walk into a more crowded area. They stopped into one traditional building and Moonbin led them to come inside. Sanha looked around as he was in the awe of the traditional building. They were led to one of the tables. The restaurant is so traditional but thanks god for the heaters on the floor is enough to keep them warm. Eunwoo let Moonbin take care of the order, the others know what he and sanha can't eat anyway. But he didn't expect the one that would come is a big plate of Crab dish. 

“What is this?”

“Well, Hokkaido is best for their crab in winter. It's so tender you should try,” Sanha already played with the crab leg.

“This is so good, Appa!” Eunwoo is opening the crab meat so Sanha can eat easily and he is also enjoying himself.

After the crab, they come to the dessert, it's a sweet rice cake, and a Dango, Sanha, is nearly pouring the brown sugar sauce in the crab direction but it stops. Eunwoo noted how Sanha didn't actually like the Dango as it was not as chewy as the rice cakes. Eunwoo agrees to not see when Moonbin gives his card to pay. He let Moonbin fold the recipe and pocket it.

Eunwoo suggests them to take a walk and Moonbin agrees. With Sanha in the middle of them, each hand with their hand, they stroll around the downtown area. Sanha is pointing to anything he sees as amazing. He asks if he found something fascinating and both Eunwoo and Moonbin are very happy to explain it to him. After Sanha seems tired enough, they walk back to the parking area. 

“Which kind of hotel are we going to stay?” Moonbin drives to more outskirts, not like the typical skyscraper hotel area. 

Moonbin keeps silent until he turns his car to enter a more traditional house, from outside Eunwoo can see the fog come out from inside. “Ah, we're going to Onsen first?” he asks.

Sanha is barely awake, but when he hears onsen he starts to kick himself and can't wait to get down from the car. Eunwoo holds Sanha to enter the house, he assumes Moonbin just right behind, but instead, when he turns, he sees Moonbin pull their suitcase. 

“This is our pension. I rent a room for our stay here,” He said easily.

Moonbin is confirming in the front office, Sanha is pulling his father's hand to look around the doll and other wall decorations. Soon after, they were led to the back of the building. The staff is opening the door of their room. Sanha is the first to run inside. Eunwoo and Moonbin bow and say thanks to the staff before he retreats. “Appa! what is that!” Sanha opens the door that connects to the balcony, Eunwoo follows behind. 

Eunwoo's mouth drops when he sees in front of him is part of the stream. In the middle were divided by the bamboo wall. He turns to see Moonbin who has that proud smile. “What is this?”

“I rent a room with personal onsen. I guess with Sanha it will difficult to take care in a more crowded area,”

Eunwoo raised his eyebrow, “Or are you just that protective man who doesn't want other people to see their property?”

Moonbin laughs, “Oh, nonsense, if I want I'm definitely gonna brags you, that with your consent obviously,” Eunwoo laughs and turns to see Sanha who already put his hand inside the steam.

“Sanha. Let's change and go to the onsen!” Sanha and Eunwoo are running inside to change their clothes, Moonbin follows soon from behind.

“Aaah, this feels so good,” Moonbin said as he lowered his body, let the hot water contact his skin, cold air still blow from the top, and even some of the snow.

“So true, This feels so good,” Eunwoo sat beside him.

Sanha looked at the olders, “Aaah. good,” He follows as he tries to sit like them, but instead sit, he is sinking.

“This is deep. Ddana can't sit!” He goes back to stand in the middle of the steam, looks at Eunwoo and Moonbin the elders are laughing at Sanha antics. And then they continue to relax their body as well as play with the snow that keeps coming to them.

Eunwoo is helping Sanha tie the knot of the yukata before they head to have dinner. “It feels airy Appa. Under,” Moonbin feels he is younger whenever he hears Sanha talk.

Sanha is fast asleep after they finish their dinner and night routine. Eunwoo tidying the blanket made sure that Sanha didn't feel the cold. 

“What is tomorrow's schedule?” Eunwoo lays down in Sanha’s right. They put Sanha in the middle of them.

“Surprised?”

Eunwoo rolls his eyes, “Come on. I mean, I need to dress Sanha appropriately beside the padding and all,”

“Fine. We're gonna climb tomorrow,”

Eunwoo groaned, “If Sanha is tired you're the one that's gonna carry him, deal?”

Eunwoo said it is coming true. It is not really climbing as it's only a small mountain, but half the stair Sanha stops and tells him not gonna walk again and just gonna stand there. “Ddana is saying true. Ddana waits here. No more up,” He even crossed his hand, Eunwoo was giving him a look.

Moonbin sighs as he carries Sanha and they continue their walk-up, “He is my son. I clearly know his capacity. And yes, Sanha is a city boy. No way he wants to climb like this,” Eunwoo whispered. 

But Eunwoo is not gonna lie, the scenery from uphill was amazing. It's worth all the walking up the stairs. “I Never know a city can be this beautiful even if it is covered in snow,” Right in front of their eyes are Sapporo covered in white. 

“I know. It's all worth it,” Sanha, still in Moonbin arms, looks at the white carpet in front of them. 

“Appa. Hurry take photos. Ddana is going to show it to friends in school,” Eunwoo takes out his phone and begins to take a photo, he snaps a few photos of Moonbin and Sanha before deciding to change in front camera so they can take a selfie together.

In the night, Moonbin takes them to Odori park, he said, if the date is correct, there will be some kind of festival named Sapporo White Illumination. Right now Sanha is enjoying his time with Eunwoo's phone, seeing the photo Eunwoo took. “Appa,” he whispered into Eunwoo's ears. 

“Ddana and Binnie look cute right?” He keeps whispering into Eunwoo's ears, afraid if Moonbin can hear. Eunwoo turns to whisper into Sanha ears, “You two are the cutest thing in the world,” He glanced at Moonbin to make sure the other didn't hear a thing. 

The park is indeed beautiful, the light illuminates so beautifully, and taking Sanha there is not that out of place. Holidays with kids are actually quite hard, Moonbin needs to think place who are family-friendly, kids friendly, and he needs to make sure even he goes there, another customer will not get disturbed by them. But parks like this is good enough. Sanha are keep still in Moonbin back, One of his hand in Moonbin neck and the other are holding Eunwoo hand. When they don't hear Sanha Question, they see how Sanha just looks at him tenderly. “What happened. Appa though you already sleeping,”

Sanha leaned his head into Moonbin shoulder, “This is nice. Ddana, Appa, and Binnie,” 

Eunwoo looked at his son tenderly, He shifted his glance to Moonbin whose eyes nearly gave out the tears. And they continue their walk in the festivals.

The next day, after breakfast, Moonbin told the pack as they will move to Osaka. Eunwoo just nods and packs him and Sanha belongings. He thinks they will go right away, but instead, Moonbin brings the car, not in the airport area. “We didn't use planes?”

“No, Train. JR train. But it's an overnight train. So we will go first to another place,”

Moonbin parks the car in a wide area, “Where are we? It seems not really a lot of people,”

“Yeah. Because it's already late. They used to go here in the morning for praying,”

“Pray?”

“Its shrine,”

They spend an hour in the shrine. Eunwoo tells Sanha the proper ethics to pray in the shrine. Eunwoo and Moonbin are alternate to take time to chant their wishes. Sanha is the first one to say his wishes, “Ddana only wishes to us stay together, Ddana, Eunwoo Appa, and Binnie!”

“I never really pray to God. I may not believe it after what I saw in the courtroom. But as Sanha said, I wish it would stay right this, me, Sanha, and Moonbin. Bring all the health and luck for us. Take us to be the happiest person on earth. Make us a better person for Sanha to look upon. And make Sanha life better day by day,” Eunwoo ends it with a simple smile and bow.

When it was Moonbin time, he simply said, “Give us the health, let me stay safe wherever, whenever. Let me always go back to my family after a long time of job. Let me be a better person for Sanha to look upon. And let Sanha have every happiness in the world,”

They stop to get a charm as a custom of the shrine. Sanha already claims to put it in his room so he always has a good dream. Moonbin takes them to get lunch near the shrine, enjoying some Sapporo ramen in the cold weather. 

The JR station is so crowded. Since they are afraid something will happen to Sanha, they opt to pick and carry him until they are safe in the waiting area. Before they stop to see the discovery deck to see and take a picture of the last time in Sapporo. Because who knows when will they can come back. Sanha even gets a few souvenirs in the shop. 

“I know this is an overnight train but yet I only order two-seat,”

“Nonsense. This is not a chair. This is a bed. Me and Sanha are perfectly fine in here,” 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go first thing to the hotel for clean up before strolling in Osaka,”

Eunwoo smiles, he leans to give Moonbin their first kiss since they land in Japan, “I can't wait,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the fluff to the fluff of our little family~  
> enjoy the end of year holiday of the Moon-Cha family~
> 
> Please meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau) interact with me, lets talk a lot~
> 
> keep healthy ya'll, see you next week~


	13. Osaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can Ddana call him Appa too? Or Binnie will never be Ddana appa?”

The train arrived in the morning. Moonbin decided to let them eat in the JR station. Sanha is eyeing the bento box that displays. Typical of Japan, they put displays of fake food to make people want to eat in their restaurant. Sanha is definitely one of them. 

“This is so cute!” Sanha played with the fried Ebi tail.

“Sanha! no play with food,” Sanha pouted but still continued his food. 

After eating breakfast, Moonbin already took care of the transportation. He rented another car for them. Eunwoo again, not ask anything. “Can we go to a hotel first? I know we slept through the train and it was good. But I felt so sticky I want to take a bath,”

“Ddana wants to bathe too. Can we get a bath like yesterday?”

Moonbin keeps his eyes on the road, “Of course. I'm planning too, I put it on navigation. But sorry, Sanha, it's a regular hotel unlike yesterday,”

But what Moonbin said about regular hotels is surely different from what lay in front of them, “Osaka is known for its tradition. Of course, I will not miss ryokan type of hotel,” Moonbin said easily. 

For the last hotel, despite saying he didn't really think about the price Eunwoo still thinks a lot, private onsen on pension is definitely expensive. Eunwoo felt thankful when he found the hotel is just built like an old type of house, inside is fully furnished like usual. 

“Let me take care of Sanha,” Moonbin takes charge and let Eunwoo rest for a little bit. 

Sanha is actually very capable of taking his own bath, so Moonbin just watches him from the corner, if Sanha needs his help. “Binnie,” Sanha said with a tiny voice.

“Yes? Are you done?” Sanha nods and Moonbin helps with his towel.

“Ddana never goes like this. Appa is so busy so we just go Seoul. But this is fun! Thank you Binnie!”

Moonbin kisses Sanha cheek, “Likewise Sanha! I’m glad I can make you happy,”

“Will Binnie always stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will Binnie always stay for Ddana and Appa?”    
Moonbin feels tears prick, he picks up Sanha and takes him out, he sees Eunwoo sprawl in the bed but not sleeping. He turns to see Sanha in his arm, “Binnie will try!” 

He let Sanha down and the kids ran to his father, “Rest. I will take a bath first,”

When Moonbin is still soaking his body in the bathtub, he hears the door open, Eunwoo head pops, “Can I join?”

“Sure thing. Is Sanha asleep?” Eunwoo strips out naked and joins Moonbin in the tub. 

“God, this is so good. a warm bath is everything I need. And yes, Sanha is asleep,”

“Well, I want to take you guys to castle, but maybe we can go there in the evening, we should have decent sleep first,”

“What is today's schedule?”

“The Osaka castle, I want you guys to buy the miniature so you can put it on the living room, like a prove you've been there,”

“Like you?” Moonbin nods, “Then?”

“Aquarium? They said it is beautiful when its at night,” 

“It will be romantic if it's only the two of us,” Eunwoo said simply.

Moonbin laughs, “Wait a little bit, When Sanha is older, we can have our own holiday,” They exchange more stories as they continue their time in the tub. 

In the end, They choose to get lunch at the hotel before going out for the day. In the Osaka Castle, it was covered in snow, making it more ethereal. They took lots of pictures. And when Moonbin told to buy the miniature Sanha is the first one to run, “It will be the same as in Binnie house?”

“Of course. Sanha can put it in the living room. It's pretty right?” Sanha nodded. Eunwoo ended up buying two, one of them is smaller, he said he wanted to put it on his work desk.

Moonbin really takes them to the aquarium for the night. The aquariums are pretty much usual, they took time for each section, explain it to Sanha. Sanha sees each one enthusiastic. Eunwoo makes a mental note to bring him to the aquarium in Seoul next time. After enjoying the aquarium, they sit in the park. Sanha is enjoying a little amusement in the indoor park. Eunwoo and Moonbin stay behind to let Sanha play with himself.

“Ano, Sono otoko wa, anata tachi no musuko? Genki desune, kawaii”

Moonbin turned to see a young mother talk to them, “I’m sorry but we are not speaking Japanese,” he said politely.

“Ah, sorry sorry. I mean, is that your child? He like cute and full of energy,”

“Ah yeah, he kinda has lots of energy. He will stop when he is tired,”

“Kids. You will miss them playing like that when he is older. I still miss my kids when she can just drink milk,”

Moonbin can only give dry laugh. Not long, Sanha is walking back to them, both can clearly see the boys is already tired. Eunwoo gave him a drink before they decided to end the night. For courtesy, Eunwoo and Moonbin bow to the young mom, Sanha who sees the older give the respect and follow it. She then gives them a heartful laugh, “ah, your kids are so adorable. I guess your home is really bright. Enjoy your holiday, try lots of family things together here. Your family is adorable,” and Eunwoo and Moonbin just say their gratitude before walking back.

Since Sanha is too tired, Eunwoo chooses to carry him on his back. With his free hand, suddenly Moonbin holds Eunwoo's hand. Eunwoo look at the man beside him, “Why?”

“She said we are family,” 

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, trying not to blush, he thanked the weather for getting colder. “Come on. It's cold, I want to take a warm bath,”

The next morning, they left the hotel early, right after breakfast. Moonbin said Sanha will love this place more than yesterday and Eunwoo doubts it. But when he found that Moonbin took them to Legoland, Eunwoo dropped anything because not only Sanha, he definitely gonna enjoy this. 

“I actually want to take you to the universal studio. But isn't that too mainstream? So here we are,”

Moonbin thinks Eunwoo is more hype of the place than Sanha. Eunwoo is practically the one that is dragging them all the way. “I never know you like lego that much?”

“I like it. I really like it! My father used to buy me this when I was a child,” Eunwoo stop midway, “I used to play with my brother,”

Moonbin stop midway, “I’m sorry,” 

“Nonsense. Now since we are here. I will tell Sanha how fun Lego is! Come on Sanha! we're gonna build our house in here,”

For this time, Moonbin let himself become the outside, he held the camera to take pictures of Sanha and Eunwoo enjoying themself. He took a lot of pictures, he even said gonna print it and put it on the frame in his home. In the end, they bring home some of their creation, Moonbin can find it amusing because Eunwoo who are upright can enjoy this little thing. 

“When back can Appa buy this for Ddana?” Sanha brings out one of the blocks to Eunwoo.

“Of course. Appa will bring it for Sanha!”

They ended up eating their lunch in the lego land too, Moonbin filling his phone memory with the photo of the father-son duo.

“We're going to a festival after this. Are you guys tired?``Both of them shake their heads. 

They were enjoying some night festivals. They enjoy lots of food such as ramen, sushi, even cold dessert. In the end, they were lining to enjoy the Ferris wheel. Sanha is eyeing the tall and big Ferris wheel, “Appa. Ddana afraid,”

“It's ok. Appa and Binnie are with Sanha. It was fun!” Eunwoo tries to calm Sanha. 

When it's their time, the operator looks at them, “Ah, family, then it must be one for them,”

They get one kart only for them. The clear gas makes them feel enjoyment. Sanha is still clinging to Eunwoo but he is brave enough to look outside. 

Moonbin moves to sit beside Eunwoo. He then proceeds to rest his head on Eunwoo's shoulder, both of them look at the sky outside. Moonbin takes out his phone, open his front camera. make them have a selfie with Osaka as their background. The third time, instead of looking straight at the camera, He turned his head to look at Eunwoo. In the fourth photo, Sanha realizes the folders are taking photos so he wants to do it too. At the fifth, they have a family selfie. At the sixth, Moonbin is kissing Eunwoo's cheek. 

\----

That night, as usual, Sanha is asleep between them. But very late, Moonbin felt a change of heaviness in the mattress, his eyes flew open, a sense of danger kicked in. But then, an arm wrapped around his torso and soon he found Eunwoo breathing near his nape.

“Calm, it's me,” Eunwoo whispered.

“Ugh, I think you're some kind of serial killer,”

“You watch too much drama. Sleep,” Moonbin let Eunwoo spoon them that night, make them more intimate.

Eunwoo is in charge of bathing Sanha the next morning. Unlike Moonbin who very much still understands the border between him and Sanha, Eunwoo is enjoying the same bath up with Sanha.

“Sanha! What do you want for Christmas?”

Sanha looks like he has a question about life, “Legos? Toys?”

Sanha shakes his head, “Can Ddana ask Binnie something?”

“What do you want to ask him?”

“Can Ddana call him Appa too? Or Binnie will never be Ddana appa?”

Eunwoo grows silent, suddenly Sanha moves, “Ddana loves Binnie so much. Appa loves Binnie too, right?”

Eunwoo nods, “How can Sanha say that?”

“Because Appa always smiles when with Binnie. Appa with Binnie look like Jinwoo ssaem and EmJe. Cute,”

“Really?”

Sanha nods, “Appa Always smiles so bright with Binnie. Like when Appa with Ddana,”

“Do it okay if Appa likes Binnie?”

“Of course. Ddana likes that too. Ddana like when Appa smiles like that,”

“Why?”

“Because Appa look more handsome that way,”

“So it's ok if Appa loves Binnie. Like love. Like Jinwoo ssaem and uncle Myungjun?”

Sanha nods again, “Of course. Also, If Appa loves Binnie. Can Ddana call him Appa too? Can Binnie be Ddana appa?”

Eunwoo smiles, “You should ask him that tomorrow. Tomorrow is Christmas. So Sanha should ask him that,”

“Will Appa be ok?”

“Why do you ask that? It should be me that ask you that,”

“Because that means there will be another person Ddana will call Appa. Not only Appa. Will Appa be ok?”

Eunwoo kisses Sanha cheeks, “Of course. You can call me Eunwoo Appa and him Binnie Appa. But first, you must ask Binnie first,” Sanha leap forward and give Eunwoo wet kisses on his lips, “Appa! thank you!”

When they finally get out from bathroom, Moonbin is already lazy waiting for them. “Why did you guys take so long? Do you have important conversations or what?” 

Eunwoo and Sanha exchange glances then giggles. They both look at Moonbin who seems very confused, “Secret!” they said in unison.

Moonbin then charges forward to tickle them, make Eunwoo and Sanha run around, “Binnie! you are sticky. Move, me and Sanha are clean no, move away!!” 

In the restaurant, after they finish breakfast, “So, where should we go? I didn't plan anything. But our train to Tokyo is boarding around noon. We still can go sight seeing or maybe stay at home,” Moonbin asks.

“I always want to see that,”

“What?”

“Glico man!” Moonbin burst out laughing, he thought Eunwoo wanted something but he needed to keep in mind that Eunwoo is after all a simple man.

They really go to Dotonburi to see Glico man, the place is still crowded even in the morning. Sanha is laughing when he sees the pose. But he is the first one to try the pose. Can't wait, Moonbin asks for help to take the picture, three of them posing like glico men. He eyed Eunwoo and gave him a sign. At last, both he and Eunwoo kiss Sanha cheek and it was captured perfectly in the photo. Moonbin really needs to say thanks for the passerby who can manage to get the pretty photos.

“When we are back. I want that photo to be print and framed,” Eunwoo demanded,

“Of course. Already plan to. I will make photobook of our trips,”

And they are off to JR station to board their train for Tokyo. It takes 2 and Half hours before they finally arrive in the capital of Japan.

Moonbin let out his hand and Eunwoo gladly accept it, “Let go to our next destination!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Enjoying the second part of the holiday?  
> one chapter to the end of stories, you should re-read to prepare the last chapter.....
> 
> anyway, please head this [Poll](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1330510726255976448) to decided what should i write next!
> 
> See you on thursday


	14. One in Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aaaaaa. Appa and Binnie are kissing!!!!”

“Since today is Christmas eve. We should go for the event first,” Moonbin said easily after they arrived in Tokyo. They ended up going to the hotel just to drop their bag and go out to Shibuya. 

“Please take a picture of me in the crossing. I always see it and it was so cute,” Eunwoo said when they arrived at Shibuya. 

Moonbin takes them to the ramen shop in Shibuya. Before they entered the game arcade. Sanha's eyes are trailed in the crane game but Moonbin hurriedly averts his focus because he hates playing crane games. 

“Why did we go here? You want to play games?” Moonbin shakes his head and pointed into a box in the middle of the room, “Purikura,”

They wait for their turn and make tons of purikura. Eunwoo let Sanha hold a pen to help them decorate the purikura. They try a lot of poses, from simple poses hand in the shoulder. Kissing both Sanha cheeks while the kids just laugh happily until a pose when Moonbin closes Sanha's eyes and kisses Eunwoo on the lips. And when that photo is out, they make sure to take it before Sanha sees it. 

When they are out of the arcade, the Shibuya is illuminated with the light that makes the sense of Christmas so bright. The road is crowded but it still feels fun, Sanha promises he will not go to sleep because he wants to feel Christmas. 

To make it more perfect, Moonbin takes them to the Tokyo Tower. All of them are seeing Tokyo from above, with the light that illuminates the whole country. Sanha in the end Sleeps after dinner. Make Eunwoo need to carry him all the way. 

“Want to change with me? Let me carry Sanha,” 

“Nah, it's ok. You already carry him a lot. He is sleeping so he didn't really move a lot. Don't worry,”

But Moonbin still holds Sanha from behind, helping Eunwoo. They were still on the deck in the Tokyo tower. Tokyo is illuminating with the Christmas vibe. 

“You know, I miss my family,” Eunwoo said suddenly.

“You can come to them? If they didn't accept Sanha, I can take care of him for a day,”

Eunwoo shakes his head, “I do want to come back home, meet my mom, dad, and my brother. But sometimes, I wonder which one is actually good,”

“What do you mean?”

“People were considering me as an adult. People said I already at my quarter of life. Remember about the quarter-life crisis? they always said I will never get it. I go to a top-notch university, graduate with cumlaude, my father offers a job in his firm, I got my license on the first try. People always said I will never feel the quarter of a life crisis. But look at me now. I've been asking whether get out of my life is a better choice. I struggle with monthly paycheck, groceries, electricity, Sanha tuition fee if there is no Jinwoo Hyung then babysitter fee. While others at 25 enjoying their life outside, I work my ass in the office and being a single father. If only I stay with my parents I don't need to struggle and definitely still can play outside. I Probably can get laid once in a week too,” Eunwoo said.

Moonbin looked at him, “Did you regret?”

Eunwoo turned to see his boyfriend's face, “No. I do not regret anything. I just wondering how it will be if I choose a different option back then,”

“But you know deep inside you are actually envying your friend. When they can play you are here and need to take care of Sanha. When they pass out with some random person they met at a bar, you need to spend your night reading a story to kids. Right?”

Eunwoo nods, “Don't get me wrong. I really really love Sanha. I love him all of my life. But sometimes I just wondering how its life outside,”

“I know, People keep saying I don't need to think about my future. My monthly wage is probably more than what people my age can earn. I know I don't need to think about my financial situation. But I also know, instead of you who can drink when you have a day off, instead you who always have a weekend off to play. I don't. I work. I was there, Up in the sky, into different continents, different countries, different cities. People were always told what they don't have. If I can to be honest with you. in my quarter of life, what I don't have is time,”

“Can I be honest with you?” Moonbin nods.

“When you first bought me that bag. I was so envious, how can someone buy that kind of bag easily? Just to show that you are serious with me. Like in my mind at that time, you just want to flex your money on me,”

Moonbin laugh, “Well when I see you with Sanha the first time I also envy, how can someone have so much time for baking, play with his son, and even help their new neighbor,”’

They burst into laughter, Eunwoo shakes his head in disbelief, “We are envious of each other. That is hilarious,”

“Guess what Jinwoo Hyung said is true,”

“What did he say?”

“Opposite attracts?” Eunwoo laughed again, “As expected from Jinwoo Hyung. He always gets asked why he is with Myungjun Hyung,”

“But, aren't people always like that? Envious of what others have instead of enjoying their own life?”Eunwoo nods along, “When you end your first quarter in life, you become more aware of what actually goes on outside. Then suddenly people interested in you and your life. How many people told you to settle in? I bet plenty,” Moonbin said.

“Well, people said I should get married so Sanha has a mom. Settle in and become a hard-working father to come home in a warm home. Didn't they know I rather stay single forever rather than settle with a girl,”

Moonbin moves to take a champagne glass, for him and Eunwoo, “Well, that was what people always said to me ‘your girlfriend must be happy have you as their boyfriend’ or ‘are you single, I have a daughter if you want to have a blind date’ talk when I politely smile, give them their seat, and help them with their luggage. Don't they know that it was written as my job not because I'm interested in your daughter? I was this close to saying ‘if you have a son I may consider it’ but I kept it since I still need my job,”

They are talking about how they didn't realize people were already counting down to Christmas. When the countdown reaches one, They turn to see each other, “Merry Christmas,” Eunwoo whispers as Moonbin lips are only an inch away. 

“Merry Christmas to you too. May this be our first of many,” And Moonbn proceeded to kiss him on the lips. 

They are kissing fully until, “Aaaaaa. Appa and Binnie are kissing!!!!” Sanha's voice broke them. 

Sanha looks at them with partially closed eyes with his hands, Moonbin and Eunwoo giggle when they see how Sanha innocently looks. “Oh come on. Merry Christmas Sanha!” “Merry Christmas love” And they both kissed Sanha cheek and made the kids giggle.

They are waking late the next day as their schedule just roaming around Tokyo for lunch and they will go to Studio Ghibli in the nighttime. Since the weather is quite strong, they still wear their scarf when they are in the restaurant for breakfast. Actually, only Sanha needs it, but if Sanha sees the older one didn't wear it, he doesn't want to wear it. So both Eunwoo and Moonbin opt to wear their scarf. When they are walking back to their room, Eunwoo takes it to text Jinwoo, sending pictures of Sanha in the holiday to the older wich the older reply with him and Myungjun Christmas eve, and give extra of their post-coital morning bliss and Eunwoo gladly delete it right away. Eunwoo didn't realize he was still holding his teacup and bumping into Moonbin, his tea over Moonbin's scarf and making it dripping wet.

“Oh! Bin-ah. Sorry. Oh my God, it is so wet. You bring another scarf right?”

Moonbin takes off his scarf, “Nah, it's ok, I can only wear my jacket and padding. No big deal. I don't get cold easily like you,”

Eunwoo just looked at him apologetically, he then excuses to take a bath and change his clothes with Sanha. Moonbin assures him it's okay and they will be inside anyway. 

“Appa. Ddana forget to ask Binnie last night,”

Eunwoo look at his son, “Christmas is today, so you can ask him today,”

“What if Binnie is not ok?”

“If Binnie is not ok, it's fine, alright? He will always stay as Sanha’s Binnie,”

Sanha gives his father a smile, he kisses Eunwoo cheek before they are out of the bathroom. And it times to Moonbin to take a bath.

When Moonbin is out of the bathroom, just with his t-shirt and boxer brief, Sanha is waiting, standing, following Moonbin. “Why are you following me? Do you want to say something?” Moonbin ask after he done putting his clothes.

Sanha is holding out his hand, a box on it, “For me?” Sanha nods and Moonbin takes it. 

Moonbin opens the box and found a blue plain scarf on it. He takes it out and sees Eunwoo who just shrugs. “It's a Christmas present from Appa and Ddana to Binnie. Look it same with me and Appa too,” Moonbin can see the three of them with the same scarf. Moonbi smile at the parents and child “Thank you. It's cute,” and he wears the scarf. 

“Now, what Sanha wants? Do you want something? Since you give me this beautiful scarf, I will buy anything you want!”

Sanha looked at him with his innocent eyes, he then swift his glance to Eunwoo which replied with a nod before focusing again on Moonbin. Moonbin just sees the interaction with so many questions. Sanha voice let it out, “Binnie. Can Sanha called you Daddy?” 

Moonbin never knows when his tears are out. He just felt his cheeks were wet because of Sanha's question. “Why does Binnie cry? If Binnie doesn't want it, it's ok. I can keep calling you Binnie. Ddana are sorry,”

Moonbin picks Sanha up and walks to Eunwoo who stays in his place, sitting on the bed. “Is this really ok?” Moonbin asks the father, Eunwoo nods simply.

Moonbin gives back his attention to Sanha, “Yes. You can call me Daddy or whatever you want,” he said. 

Late that night when they are enjoying the studio ghibli, Sanha is on Moonbin's hand, focusing on the ghibli cartoon. While the adults are in their usual talk. 

“Tell me, did you ruin my scarf on purpose or not?”

Eunwoo giggled, “On purpose. Do you know I really took time to think about how I can ruin it? I should have ruined it yesterday but we had that shitty adult talk and I forgot. So I did it. I did tharm you, did I? Did the tea is too hot?”

“Nope. It's fine. You can just tell me or give me you know,”

“But then it's no surprise,”

“It still not topped Sanha surprised tough,”

Eunwoo moves to tighten Sanha beanie, “I know. When he said it to me I'm shocked too. I mean, I do want to know where he got his idea about it,”

“Yeah. Suddenly asking me about daddy. I nearly get a heart attack,”

Sanha, eyes still on the animated thing said, “MJ samchon give me an idea about that,”

Eunwoo and Moonbin exchange glances, already know who should be blamed for this. They make mental notes to text Jinwoo the next thing. 

Moonbin move closer to Eunwoo ears didn't want Sanha to eavesdrop, “I still got heart attack whenever Sanha called me daddy,”   
Eunwoo smiles and turns to Moonbin's ears, “What if I was the one that called you daddy?” and he found Moonbin easily slapped his butt make him laugh freely, “Don't joke around. There is Sanha,”

Sanha who hears his name being talked only covers his eyes, “Do Appa and Daddy want to kiss? Ddana is covering eyes,” and it makes both the adults laugh because Sanha is so innocent. 

Moonbin is truly telling the truth, they are back with first class. Even if it's only 3 hours, Eunwoo can still feel the difference, even from check-in. They proceed as before. Eunwoo and Sanha in immigration line while Moonbin took another line. Moonbin nods to the flight manager on duty and even all the flight attendants. The flight manager is actually one of his closed senior, flight with him few times until Moonbin knows him well, and even his family. He sent Moonbin to go to the lavatory to talk, he let the junior and senior cabin crew handle the passenger.

“Have you heard anything?” He asked Moonbin first and got replies by shaken head.

“The court of the director's case will soon be done. It's already finished the closed hearing and anything. Did you got interviewed by Cha byeonheosa?”

“I don't. I don't even know the case are already final to go on the court,”

“The flight manager was called one by one, I guess you guys too, Moreover you are from the US route,”

“I don't get the calls. I was on holiday for the past 10 days. If something happens I should get calls, do I?”

“Yeah. Why did he miss your name?”

Moonbin shrugs, “I don't want to get tangled with the drama. You know I got drama because of that harassment thing. It's enough,”

“Yeah. It sucks. That bastard needs to be down anyway. It just you know Cho byeonheosa really take his time for this case. Also, he wants to make sure no one of us gonna betray the company,”

“What did he talk about? Is he told to lie?”

“No, not that. He just asks whether we know about it. Whether we are the whistleblower. Or we have anything to do with that. He makes sure the prosecutor team not get a hand to the person that will make him lose. He didn't want us to lie. He actually wants the truth so he can establish the best strategy,”   
“I just hope it's done fast. It will go to the public right?”

“They said the court will open and will be held next month. Like I said they are done with hearing and everything it just goes to the open court with the jury and alike,”

Moonbin nods along, “I don't care about the land drama, Hyung. You know that. Just tell me about the verdict. I'll just go along,”

When Moonbin returned to his seat Eunwoo looked at his serious, “It's about my father isn't it?” he said in a whisper, Moonbin nods. “What going on?” he added.

“I don't know what is going on with your father's head. I didn't get called. Everyone in the flight manager position got called, even the one that never was on the US route, some of the maitre d cabins got called to be interviewed too. But I didn't, which is nonsense since my names should pop out, the executive knows my history too. Do I need to get afraid?”

Eunwoo looked at his boyfriend deep, “Yes. You need to be afraid. If it's my dad. He clearly knows something,”

Moonbin takes a deep breath and calms himself. He knows a storm will be coming. Eunwoo grabs his hand and holds it tight. “You want to fight? We’ll fight,”

Moonbin turns to see Eunwoo, “One day I will meet your father. It just sooner than I imagine,”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought the first time I met your father is the time where I will go there to ask to hand you to me for marriage,” Eunwoo snicker and let his focus on Sanha but Moonbin can see how Eunwoo blushes furiously despite the bright lamp of the airplane.

Moonbin is helping Eunwoo and Sanha with their luggage. Just after he put down all his luggage from the taxi to Eunwoo torch, his phone was pulled off with notification. He told Eunwoo he needs to take a look. An email coming and he opens it fast.

“Eunwoo-ah. I got an email,”

Eunwoo put Sanha on the sofa, and gave him his plushie, “Email? what email?”

“From court. They call me to take the stand of the case,”

“From the court?”

Moonbin nod, “It said I was invited to take the witness stand for the corruption case, in the close court case,”

Eunwoo nods along, “If they have a witness they usually do close court to protect the witness identity. When will the court take place?”

“Next month. Exactly on my birthday,”

“You will meet my dad on your birthday. The world surely make fun of us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Main story. But this is not the end of the Journey of their little family. There will be one-shots upcoming for the companion of this fic. Just wait for it~
> 
> Anyway, head on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annstroau) i will have suprised soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please leave kudos and comment so I can make better fanfic.
> 
> may you have a good day~


End file.
